Fate's Cruel Joke; Life
by Hotaru Hope Maxwell
Summary: The senshi are mostly all grown up. Hotaru's just entered Highschool and is finding a road to happiness, but what happens when ppl destroy that peace...Will Saturn be revived? Or is the path to a new Hotaru going to be made? SM/WK Cross, enjoy!
1. When the Scents of Life grow

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I decided to hold off working on the continuation of An Unknown Destiny due to finals and the fact that I am officially hooked on WK. Don't worry, however, I promise the first chapters are on their way…just they got lost during my sisters rampage through our computer and I had to redo them. I apologize again. 

P.S. Don't own SM or WK.

Prologue: Where scents of life grow

Hotaru Tomoe, a girl just turning 16, walked down the road along a street from her school. It was just coming to the start of summer and the young Senshi was happily preparing for another restful vacation. School itself had just released for the last day. It had been almost 4 years since a powerful enemy had fought against the warriors, although the occasional youma did appear here and there. The senshi now, were almost a complete dream, and a forgotten one at that. Since the attacks had dwindled to about nothing, Hotaru found herself drifting from the group. It seemed to her that the entire group was slowly pulling apart from one another. Ami, Sailor Mercury, was now a doctor-in-training in Germany. Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, held up a bakery that also sold floral beauties deep in the middle of Juuban after she had come back from a trip of education for a year's time in Paris. Raye, Sailor Mars now was fully responsible for her grandfather's temple while also studying to become head priestess of the Tokyo district in which she lived. Setsuna, the mysterious Pluto senshi had disappeared again and was rarely seen. Minako, Sailor Venus, became an actress, well sort of. Minako was a singer and entertained people up in a small party central area not too far from Makoto's own restaurant. When the former famous blonde warrior wasn't working at her favorite job she was either dating her many boyfriends (who constantly found out about each other) or working for Makoto as a waitress. Haruka and Michiru lived comfortably in their old mansion still painting, still racing and still very much in love. As for her prince and princess, Usagi and Mamoru, they were engaged and happy. Mamoru worked in the Tokyo hospital as a key doctor ranging in the medical staff for young children and teens. Usagi was actually working as a preschool teacher and had matured a great deal and although she was kept busy with her job, she was also drawing for manga companies under the name, L.M.R. (Little Moon Rabbit). Finally, there was Hotaru herself, the infamous and feared Senshi of silence, the violet-eyed freak of healing, the lonely scout had found her true calling. Away from all the prejudice and disregard for her, Hotaru discovered a unique profession, a veterinarian. To tell you the truth, she was only one on the few weekend brakes after her collage courses were through. She was just finishing her 1st year as a student under zoology. Amazingly, the history of the subject and animals themselves seemed to fascinate Hotaru to the extent that she turned from a nursing major to a veterinarian one. Even though she was young, Hotaru had shot through her other courses with amazing speed and was learning on the same average as the other senshi, with the exception of Ami, Setsuna and the other outers. 

But now, the raven-haired teen was walking down the long road to her friend's business, a couple of books tightly locked within her hands. "Oh! Did you hear! All four of them are hear today!" A girlish squeal came from behind her. Hotaru stopped, seeing a couple blurs pass her. She hadn't the time to see another, as she began walking again, and was knocked over. Her books tumbled across the concrete sidewalk, under the numerous girls' feet. Pushing back a lock of black hair, the violet-eyed ex-warrior began to shove her way past them trying to reach her desired readings and homework for the summer. "Excuse me…" She cried, gripping her novel from her A.P. English class tightly in her hands (A/n: That's my best subject! But we read way to many novels! Belch!) She had just reached her anatomy of animal's book when her zoology level 2 caught her eyes. The tattered and used book was her favorite and most important if she wanted to become a vet. She stretched her arm out for it, but a girl with brown hair kicked in into the open door and past her sight as more came to block the entrance of the doorway to a building. 

By now Hotaru was ticked. Her violet orbs a flame with a rekindled fire as she stood upwards. Slowly and painfully, she struggled past the squealing and gushing girls to get to her last book. "Hey watch it!" A rude blonde pushed her back. Sighing, she felt a yell subdue in the back of her throat. "Please excuse me…" She tiredly spoke in a gentle voice holding back the anger and aggressions that were already mounting. Finally, the raven-haired teen was able to enter the store. She broke free of the group and tumbled somewhat uneasily into the shop. 

Omi, Aya and Ken all sighed together. Another day, another mass of squealing teenagers watching and drooling. It wasn't as if there was nothing going on, in fact the group had just finished yet another difficult mission. Omi's blue eyes scanned sadly over the windows, seeing the girl's ruining his roses and squashing their eyes closer to the glasses just to get good looks at he and his friends. Youji himself was enjoying the attention and constantly flirted with some of the girls. As for he and Ken, they found themselves amused by caring for the plants and watch Aya scream at some annoying teens. He turned away from them and began to water the yellow carnations next to him. Something hit his foot and he glanced down to see a green covered book. Bending over and turning off the hose, he picked it up. Flipping it over so he could read the title properly, he was surprised to see it was zoology one. A top the cover was a dog and cat and bird, all pictured together and under them the words, "Zoology, Level 2. Tomoe." "Oh thank goodness…" A soft bells like voice whispered from next to him. He turned and found himself staring into bright purple oval shaped eyes. 

The owner of the eyes was female with raven hair the reached just above her shoulders. The hair was so black it looked as though it glowed with a dark purple. Her skin was pale and that was amplified by the fact that she wore such a dark colored uniform. The uniform consisted of a dark gray skirt stripped in white and black, a white button up shirt and a small black bow around the collared neck. She seemed to be about his age, but her eyes held a little more intense look of wisdom and inner stregnth to them. Her figure was slim, showing she was somewhat underweight, but still went in and out in the perfect areas. The last pieces to her, her long slender legs, were covered with black shoes and black stockings. Her feature made her look like a goddess in his opinion. "Yours?" She nodded at his single question, sticking her slim hand out to take it. He handed it to her with a shaky smile. "I'm Omi. Welcome to our flower shop." He grinned. "Nice to meet you." "Thanks for getting this. My professor would kill me if anything happened to it." She sighed. "Oh, by the way, my name's Hotaru. Hotaru Tomoe." She gave a shy smile. "Hello there. I'm Youji…Nice to meet you." A young male around his mid twenties appeared and put an arm on Omi's shoulder. "Youji…I thought you didn't like high school girls…" A voice next to Omi stated as Ken came out of no where. "Hi. I'm Ken. That's Aya." Ken pointed to Aya. 

Hotaru blinked surprised. Most of the clerks here were male and pretty cute at that. Omi was her age she guessed. He had startling bright blue eyes that were the color of the sky mixed with the ocean and brown hair that reached her lower chin. He looked somewhat girlish with the hat he wore, but still dreamy and innocent eyed. Youji was another story. A guy, who should have been working as a model and star, the blonde had hair that reached his high neck and glistened with waves and curls. Slight glasses covered his eyes, but the tight blue orbs still peered down at her. Ken was different. He had deep teal like eyes and seemed about 18 or so. His hair was a moose color that was kept short. He and Youji stood full heads over young Hotaru and Omi. Aya, the last male had to be one of the oldest. He had straight red hair that had been cut high, but still had two strands racing down his neck. His eyes were different. They were shinning pools of glorious violet blue. A gorgeous shade that was mixed with a terrible feeling of pain and aggression. In fact, when Hotaru looked at each of the men's soul's through their eyes, she felt nothing but the pain, sadness and aggressions they had. 'How strange…' She thought to herself before thinking nothing of it. "Oh…Nice to meet you…" She bowed, a shy and polite smile upon her features. 

Omi was slightly surprised by the young beauties elegant polite stature. For some strange reason, he felt yet another pull towards the girl. "That seems like a pretty advanced book for someone so lovely and young as yourself little missy." The girl blushed under Youji's complements. "Youji…" Ken sighed lightly, rolling his teal brown colored orbs around in annoyance. "Can we get you anything, Miss Hotaru?" Omi questioned. Hotaru smiled softly before thinking aloud, "You wouldn't happen to sell some violets here, would you?" She questioned, her soft voice ringing like bells in Omi's ears. Aya came over, the violets in his hands. "Here you are. That will be 12.50." He stated in his cool and sharp tone. "Aya! Don't be rude! She's actually a customer!" Youji glared at Aya. Hotaru giggled somewhat, her hand covering her mouth in an attempt to slightly hide her pleasure at the fight. After paying, the dark haired warrior turned away and began a path down the street. Omi watched her go with a wave before turning to the suspicious glares of a few girls and his teammates. "What?" He cried, looking slightly nervous. "Oh Omi! Don't tell me you like that girl!" One of the female's before him cried. "She's polite and nice, unlike you girls." Ken told them. "She's a customer, and we have to be nice to all of them. Right Aya?" Omi grinned, seeing Aya's back flinch ever so lightly. Ken, Omi and Youji broke out laughing as they prepared to end the hard days labor. 

TBC…


	2. Lost petals of the Summer Wind

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

Ok…Ok…Chapter 1 here we come! Oh yeah…Don't own SM or Wk bye now! P.S. Do own Ayame from my story too! ByE!

Chapter 1: Lost petals in Summer Wind

Hotaru rushed over to Makoto's shop as quickly as she possibly could. For some strange reason, the normally weak girl was alive with energy. In fact over the last few days, that energy seemed to double. Mercury and Setsuna had come with the theory that the scouts were returning to full power as Usagi neared her 21st birthday, the year before her crowning. As such, it seemed their weakest areas were becoming less noticeable. Makoto was not as ditzy as before and actually enjoyed her math classes. Minako was more graceful and didn't trip every 3 steps. Raye was more cool-headed and didn't yell at Usagi as much. Ami less involved in her books and more in her friends. To Hotaru, the entire world seemed to be coming into a perfect dream. But as her life had shown her earlier, the twists in life could be happy and blissful one minute but dangerous and terrible the next. Hotaru smirked as she noticed a large crowd of boys standing outside Makoto's restaurant. It was sort of the same as with the floral shop she had just been at, just no males. Sighing while shaking her head, Hotaru entered the back door of the large area. She found Makoto diligently working on yet another dinner meal. It seemed to be chicken again. 'Well sometimes some things just don't change.' She shrugged, setting down her books on the equipment for employee's area. "Hello Hotaru-chan." Makoto said, not even turning her back to acknowledge the other girl's presence. "Konichiwa Mako-chan." Hotaru smirked, putting the flowers down next to her bag. "What a pretty surprise Hota-chan!" A squealing voice over her shoulder sent Hotaru into the air a good 2 or 3 feet. "Ayame-dono!" She squeaked out, her eyes wide as she stared at the woman before her. Ayame Nekoni was the young woman who had recently become Makoto's secondary chief. Makoto, who had been working overtime, had needed the dark haired beauties help. 

Ayame was a lovely elder woman who stood almost 2 heads over Hotaru. She was tall for her slim age of 22 even taller than Makoto. Hotaru guessed that Ayame was Setsuna's height to say the least. She had long light blue hair like Ami's that radiated the wondrous color of the sky when in regular light, but in the dark of night was ocean colored. Ayame had startling ocean blue eyes that stared out at everyone with intense gazes, masking all with happiness and a comforting confident glow. Hotaru absolutely adored the woman who still acted as much as a teen as she. Ayame always had this childish innocence that Hotaru found appealing and shared many secrets with. Grinning at the taller woman, Hotaru sighed softly. "I got them for Makoto…if you haven't forgotten today's…" "The anniversary of when the great 'Heart of Juno' opened…. Yeah…Mako won't quit the talk about it…or the workload…" Ayame interrupted Hotaru giggling slightly. 

"And just what are you talking about Ayame-chan?" Makoto hissed from behind the two. Instantly the presents vanished behind the girls' backs as they stared innocent eyed at the older brunette. "Nothing Mako-chan." Makoto rolled her eyes as Hotaru made a pouty puppy face she had developed from her little time with Usagi and Chibi-Usa. Sighing, the emerald-eyed warrior glared down at her. "I got you a present…Mako…" Hotaru gulped and stuck out the bouquet with a large pink bow on it. Hotaru giggled when Makoto's eyes went wide. "Oh…" The woman squeaked. "Yo! Mako! Hurry up! I need some help here!" Minako's shrill cry was heard. Ayame rushed out from behind Hotaru, her ocean eyes happy. 

  
***A few hours later***

"Boy! Do we know how to party or what?!" Ayame grinned as Makoto finally locked the doors to her restaurant. "Is or what an answer…" Hotaru flopped down into the chair, her energy spent. "Man…can you believe that crowd…" Minako fluttered from her seat, her serving outfit ruined by her sitting on it. "I'm glad that it's only Tuesday or else I'd have to work tonight." She cried out. "Yeah. But you're pulling double duty tomorrow remember." Makoto pointed a finger at the blonde. Minako glanced at her. "Don't remind me." The longhaired girl sighed with a tired moan. "And we still have to walk home Minako…" Hotaru reminded her. Ayame giggled as the girl fell out of her booth she was using as a bed and cried out from beneath the table. The other three females broke out laughing, Makoto almost falling out of her chair from the pains that came from it. 

Suddenly a large sound startled the four young women. A crash through the window took them all by surprise. "What the?!" Makoto rose quickly as a figure rose to roar at them. 'What the hell is that thing!' Hotaru felt her mind scream. The creature looked to be some sort of black pitch demon (A/n: that red eyed creepy things Aya and the others fight in the intro song of WK). "What the heck! A MONSTER!" She heard Ayame scream. "Hurry!" Minako grabbed hold of Ayame's startled arms and the four women ran through the front door out of the tiny area. "God! What is that thing!" Ayame cried, clinging tightly to the smaller women. "I don't know…" Suddenly another shadow appeared, right in front of them. "What the heck are they!" Minako squealed, ducking from a punch coming from them. "Who cares! Get out of here Taru-chan! Ayame!" Makoto threw her fist at the monster as Minako kicked it from below. Hotaru hesitated, fearful for her companions, but nodded and ran away, her hand clasped around her normal human ally. 

When Hotaru felt that she and Ayame could run no further they turned to see a smoke rising in the dark night sky. Tears swelled into Hotaru's eyes as she clutched to Ayame's steady arms. "What's going on?" Ayame cried, tears swelling the cheeks of the innocent teen like woman's face. "Don't worry Ayame. I'll go and see if the others are okay…" Hotaru rose to find her friends. "NO! Wait! I'll come with you!" Ayame tugged on Hotaru's loose sleeve. Hotaru bit her lip, fighting back the no that was upon her tongue. She knew that the monsters must have been after the Senshi and that she couldn't endanger Ayame, but for another reason she bit the lower pink lip. Ayame would be in danger either way. She couldn't just leave the frightened friend lying there. Helping the taller woman up, both startled and nervous girls went to find the location of the other women. 

"I hope they are alright." Ayame whispered, her voice still shaking with an unconditional amount of fear. "I do to, Ayame…. I do too…" Hotaru heard herself reply, her voice calm and collected as she sensed about the area for any sign of enemy. "Hotaru-chan…" Ayame held her breath as she watched the mature teenager step across the path of glass before her. "Why would those things attack us?" Hotaru muttered out loud. She could no longer sense anything. Her eyes took on a strange look of glazing as she glanced nervously about her. No Makoto trail, no Minako and worst of all, No Ayame… "Ayame…I think we should turn back now…" Hotaru turned to look at the dark haired ocean eyed woman. The woman stood there, not even looking at her, eyes wide with fear and realization. "Ayame? Ayame!" Hotaru cried, fear consuming her mind. A low laughter was heard all around her, as time seemed to slow down. Ayame fell to the glass ridden concrete with a dull slow thud. Hotaru felt her head shake as she saw an expensive golden and silver dagger sword producing from her back before a black gloved hand reached out to grab it away roughly, disappearing into the shadows. "No…no…" Hotaru trembled slightly, fear consuming her mind. "Hotaru…" Ayame's gentile voice seemed to cry to her. Hotaru bent down, not caring if some of the glass stuck into her legs. She turned her friend over, giving the bleeding woman her lap to lay upon. "Ayame?" She whispered, fear of her voice destroying the woman before her. Hotaru's thoughts were in jumbles, she didn't have the strength or power to heal her, all energy gone in the runs of the earlier evening. "Ayame?" She pried again. 

Soft ocean colored eyes peered through the lasses as blood trailed down poor Ayame's face. "Hotaru-chan…" The woman lifted a hand to have Hotaru's clutch. The teen complied eagerly. "Ayame…stay alive…don't go…" The teen had tears of sad pain running down her cheeks. Ayame's own fearfilled tears ran down with hers except her left eye's seemed to be made of pure blood. The stain of red covered the street, Hotaru's legs and Ayame's ever changing sky hair. "I was…so…" Ayame coughed lightly as Hotaru clutched to her hand even tighter. "I was so happy…for the first time since T…Taka…Takatori I was happy...." Hotaru's eyes widened as she heard Ayame speak that name. A title that caused so much pain was now being used as a farewell and a secret giver. "Please tell Persia that I'm sorry we couldn't…meet…for our date…" Ayame finished, closing her eyes softly for the last time. "Ayame! AYAME!" Hotaru screamed loudly, shaking the fist and body beneath her. It was to no avail…Ayame, friend of Makoto Kino, Minako Aino and Hotaru Tomoe was gone forever. Her soul scattered in the winds. A never forgotten blossom of life in the three woman's existences, a lost petal…a lost friend…

Hotaru held onto Ayame, crying her eyes out as she felt the pains of anger, hate and loathing seep into her chest. She didn't listen to the distant laughter coming from away, or the distant rumble of sirens. She just cried with all the bundling emotions inside of her. Cried and mourned and waited until the nightmare would end, but inside knowing that she could not stop a sister of death, destiny… "Ayame…." 

  
TBC….


	3. ForgetMeNots are for the Rain

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I do not own SM or WK! I do or did however own Miss Ayame Nekoni and her position in this story is critical even though she is deceased. J Adios Amigos y Amigas! (Bye Friends)

Chapter 2: forget-me-nots are made for Rain

**3 weeks after Ayame's death**

It had been so long, such a long and terrible road. A single week had passed, just one since Ayame's companions, friends and even a few distant admirer's come. Come to bid a final and last farewell to a young woman just starting to truly bloom into life. The case of Ayame Nekoni was put on the back burner over others of piling work, and despite Hotaru's persistence, justice went served on a cold dish. She stood there now, rain poring upon her cold collected features, ruining the new black dress she had gotten, running down the legs, arms, face. Everything would forever be etched inside of her memory as she stood there. A cold former shadow of what had been. Ayame's murderer went unfound, just as unfound Minako and Makoto were still. Hotaru's violet eyes roamed over the gravestone's careful inscription. It was one she came up with, "There is only one perfect flower in every life time and this was one of the few. Ayame Nekoni, loyal companion, honest friend and dearest of the heart. Rest in peace." Hotaru had paid the extra money needed for the larger inscription, taking whatever money she could from her father's savings to do so. A final gift for a not so final farewell. "Hi again, Ayame…" Hotaru's ice voice creaked over the edge of her throat. "How have you been?" She whispered, kneeling down in the poring muck to place a single violet upon the grave. Tears began to wield up into her eyes. She wanted life to return to normal, to be with her friends again, to have her big sister figure back, but that was a mere dream now. A dream that would go unfulfilled and would begin again as a nightmare as soon as the sun set. 

"I promise Ayame…I'll get them…I will…" She whispered, bowing before the grave, not caring if her knee bandages which were still placed their from the process after moving the glass from her fragile skin were dirtied by the horrible mud. Nothing could bring her more pain at the moment. She had always admired her dear companion, her dear friend. Always looked up to her for guidance after she moved from her family's house and always found a listener to her. Hotaru didn't know why this death had affected her so greatly. Her own parents passing wasn't even this moving. She guessed it was because she saw it with her own eyes. She was the last person Ayame had spoken to on the living plane. Getting up, the girl whipped away a stray tear with a dirty-gloved hand as she motioned herself towards the small road that would lead her home. She didn't seem to care any more and neither did the others. From Mars to Neptune, the senshi were more worried over the princess being hurt than anyone else, with the exception of Saturn. They still had yet to inform Ami of the predicament and only told the girl in Germany to be aware of any threat, which she always was anyways. Something's just never changed. 

As she walked, her eyes were dull and plain, ignoring all around her with the exception of the sidewalk. She heard a few men ahead. "I heard they say that the witness of the "Juno" Murder comes this way." She stole herself into the ally, listening. "Yeah. And this time I'm gonna get a major scoops from her! All the details…" Hotaru retched at the thought, a single image of Ayame being covered by a white blanket. She flinched slightly and turned down the other way around. So what if she took the long way, it wasn't as if anyone was expecting to see her when she got home. "Reporters…" She muttered and pulled out a rain jacket from her subspace pocket, pulling it on swiftly. She began walking the other road, just as slowly, just as ignoring and just the same way as the other. Knowing full well what she'd pass on the way, the "Juno." 

Omi's eyes scanned over the street. No one was on it because of the rainy day. "Ugh! What a mess! There is no way we're gonna get any customers!" Yohji began his normal routine complaints. He sighed and made a move to start bringing in the roses that were about to become far to wet for his or anyone else's liking. Omi was bumped into and fell to the ground with a loud thump. The other men glanced up protectively over the 'baby' member to insure his safety. They were relieved when the noticed he had just gotten his bottom a little soaked. The wide-eyed member of Wiess glanced at who had knocked him over. "Miss Hotaru!" He smiled happily, catching the other's interest again. The pale girl didn't even look up at him. "Little Missy?" Yohji came to the door, Ken not far behind. "Gomen ne, Omi-san…" Her voice sent chills down his spine as he took in deep looks of her. Her hair was flat, glazed down by the poring rain he guess and her head pointed lower, not willing to look him in the eye. Her attire was pure black, and from what he could see, was a simple outfit with a pitch-black flower on her left shoulder. That's when white and brown caught his eyes. There were 2 long streamers of mucky colored bandages that covered her knees to her ankles. His eyes went sharp as he noticed just how low they went and how mud covered them. 'What's going on?' All four men seemed to question. When Omi noticed patches of red make it through from the white and brown colored bandages, his heart leapt a couple millimeters. "You're hurt!" He cried, basically stumbling over to her. The others ran out side and helped Omi lift the young woman off of the wet ground. "Not to mention soaked to the bone. Come inside dear child…" Mamoy took the girl's hands, leading her off. But not before Omi got a look into the purple gaze that he had recently met. Her eyes were dull, the once gorgeous light gone from them. She seemed more like a doll then he'd ever seen. His heart made another double lurch as he promised to discover what had exactly happened to the beautiful teen he had known for under a month. 

Hotaru hadn't even recognized the other boys as Mamoy, a kind elderly lady with a cat redressed her bandages. She just kept a serious, thin lipped face, starring straight ahead and dull eyed. "There. All done." Mamoy wrapped a blanket around the small teen. The four were serious faced as they all watched her carefully as Mamoy disappeared in the back room to wash Hotaru's clothes. Hotaru herself was wearing one of Ken's old shirts and Omi's overly baggy pants. The shirt was a light gray while the pants were sweats of blue. The three older men stationed themselves around her, staring at her as she just glanced at the floor. Omi gave her a small cup of coffee and then joined them. In a tiny voice she whispered, "Arigato." Omi smiled softly and nodded his head. "What's the matter, Miss Hotaru?" Ken questioned his voice soft. Aya grunted, as if to remind everyone they were already on a mission. Recently there had been numerous killings of previous employees to one Reiji Takatori and spies who worked for Persia. It was their mission to discover whom and stop them. "It's…" Hotaru stopped before biting her lip. She couldn't lie. Saying it was nothing would be saying Ayame was nothing was nobody. Omi moved from his seat into the sofa next to hers. "You can tell us, Miss Hotaru…We'll listen." He put a hand on her shoulder, to comfort her. 

Neither Hotaru nor Omi were expecting what happened next. Hotaru broke. She turned swiftly and gripped Omi around the chest, hugging onto him tightly. Tears poured from her eyes like a river dam breaking. The emotions of the previous weeks were spilling out constantly as she buried herself into him. Omi was speechless as he looked up to his friends for help. They were just as surprised. Hotaru was well reserved and wouldn't likely go hugging boys, even if she'd known them. He gently patted the crying and obviously hurt raven-haired teen in his arms back. Rubbing here and there to sooth her. Then in the same soft voice as before, but still etched with pain, Hotaru whispered, "Ayame…They…They killed her…" Before the teen pushed herself further into Omi's embrace, crying her eyes out until the wave of emotions caused her to faint. 

TBC…


	4. Petals fall, even if there is no wind

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell (A.k.a. Faith Tomoe Maxwell) 

I do not own SM or WK but do own the deceased character Ayame Nekoni! No using her without my approval!  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Soft beads of heated sweat ran slowly down moistened pale skin as startled huffs of breath panted their way from two lightly parted sparkling lips of a single person. Tears of agony and pain were mixed within the faces distorted and feminine features. Hands, normally loss and free of tenseness were bolted up strangling the bitter dark blue blanket. Raven hair stretched across the young figure's face like a smooth cloud of blackness. Gentile, yet pleading cries was whispered as the men in the corner watched, sad expressions etched across their faces. Omi was the first to speak up. "Should we ask Manx about what Miss Tomoe said?" He glanced to Aya. The young teen's eyes were full of curiosity and strange enough, some pain. The red haired man barely looked at him before shaking his head answering no. "Why not, Aya?" Yohji questioned. "This is her problem, not ours. We can't get involved in this when we are on a mission." He turned and walked from the room, his usual cold tone etched across his features. "Aya's right on that part. She can't cry to others all the time. She has to face reality." Ken shrugged, glancing as the other two glared darkly at him. "What? Aya can be right some times." He stated, breaking out into a light sad grin. "But…She said "They killed Ayame…" Did she mean a murder like the ones going on that we've been…" Omi was hushed by Yohji putting a hand over his mouth. "You aren't supposed to talk about it. Besides, we don't know that for sure." Yohji smirked, finger pointing out in a lecture time move as he winked from behind his shades. "No…" A soft moan broke from the girl on the bed. The group of boys looked to her. She kept on moaning and crying out softly, fighting her demons from within. 

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

****Inside Hotaru's Dream****

A young Chibi- Hotaru stared out, dull eyed into the blackness. There before the tiny child images of destruction and death kept playing. Tears of blood streamed down her cheeks as she saw her mother, father, and the senshi and then finally Ayame be killed. Her eyes streaming in the vision of blood. "You failed us…You failed us…" Words of that sort hummed deeply in her mind and ears. She continued to cry the dark red liquid. Finally, in a flash of dark black, Hotaru stood her true age. She looked at herself, just as she had done when she had returned to her original form during the dead moon circus fight. Two sides split into one being. A mirror alongside a mirror, joined together by four different views. She then saw something she had no idea of what it was more or less a shadow of some kind. "You failed me Hotaru…Failed me…Failed us…Failure! Destroyer! KILLER!" Hotaru knew that voice to well, she covered her ears in a blind attempt to stop Ayame's voice from penetrating them. "No…. No!" She moaned both in the real world and in the dream one. "I…I…" She stopped, feeling the world around her go fuzzy and saw Ayame falling to the ground, back ridden with blood. "Ayame! No!" She cried, her face deathly pale with pain and terror. Again and again she saw the golden dagger being pulled out and the horrid look upon Ayame's soft features. "NO!" She screamed as bright white covered her vision. 

*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*

Violet eyes shot open as Hotaru let out a horrified cry as she startled herself awake. Omi was the first to come running from his room to find her huddled on the corner of the bed. The dark blanket went to her waist as her knees curled up tightly. The girl shook violently, eyes still wide in pain and shock as sad tears streamed endlessly down her face and cheeks. Ken and Yohji appeared from downstairs. He looked sadly to them and slowly walked over to the crying and broken teenager before the young men. "Miss Hotaru?" He questioned timidly, almost afraid he'd destroy her if he spoke to loudly. She shakily glanced at him, eyes still large and swollen. "Are you alright?" He questioned. She slowly shook her head, trying without luck to stop the running tears. Ken came up behind Omi before speaking in a tone almost just as soft. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ken questioned. Hotaru glanced at him and then brought her chin to her knees orbs glancing at the ground strongly. "If not I can give you a ride home." Yohji offered, smiling sadly as he approached the threesome. "No thank you. I should walk home." She whispered softly almost so quietly that they almost didn't hear her. "No one should go through pain without talking to others…" Omi stated, ignoring his friend's stares. She glanced at him curiously, the dullness in her eyes leaving for a brief second. "Ayame…." She muttered, before returning her gaze to the ground like carpet. She quickly looked between Ken to Yohji to Omi. She instinctively curled more in Omi's direction and took a deep breath. "It happened the day I bought those violets from you guys…" Her voice was soft and sweet. The group carefully listened into the deep texture and pain, noting everything that could be crucial as Hotaru told them her story. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"I don't really know what happened. I went to Mako-chan's restaurant or floral shop, The Heart of Juno." 

"Heart of Juno! That's lead by Makoto Kino!" Ken outburst. Hotaru glanced up questioning and fearful. "You know of it Ken?" Ken nodded at Yohji's question. "Makoto Kino was the youngest to be admitted into the Paris school of chefs. She also…" He stopped glancing at Hotaru. "Gomen. Miss Hotaru. Please continue." Omi smiled sweetly at Hotaru. Hotaru nodded before speaking. "I finished off some extra work with Mina-chan and Ayame-san and we were closing shop. I bought the violets as a gift for Mako-chan, it was the first year anniversary of when she opened the Heart of Juno. Everyone had cake and just as we were starting to relax the glass broke down into shatters. We got out of the Juno real fast…but then Mako and Mina told Ayame and me to run. Ayame and I did what they said. When we got back…they…they…" Hotaru stopped, blinking back tears. "Were they dead?" Ken cried, his voice etched with fear. Hotaru violently shook her head. "No…They were gone…Ayame said we should go and then…" She whipped a stray tear away and looked at Omi who was watching her with some pity. "Ayame said we should go and then a hand struck out…A hand with a gold and silver dagger…" She stopped. 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Unbeknownst to the group, Aya was listening in on the conversation. Manx had appeared with more information on the cases and he was on the way to tell the others, but both red heads had seen Hotaru awake. They listened in on the story, taking note of every detail. "A hand with a gold and silver dagger…" Hotaru stopped and Aya pushed himself closer to the door. "Then there was laughing, everywhere. And then Ayame fell down into the glass." Hotaru had tears streaming down. She had stopped and was sobbing against her hands, tears flowing as the ocean flows. Omi put a hand upon her shoulder. "Go on…" He whispered in a silky soft voice. Hotaru slowly nodded before speaking, "She told me…that a person ruined her life and that she was sorry she couldn't see…see someone for their date…" She rubbed her sore cheeks with the sheet of the blanket. "See someone for their date?" Manx repeated. "Who were they? Eh, Little Missy?" Yohji questioned. "Two men. The first was…. Named…" Hotaru stopped thinking about it quietly to herself. "Ta…Takatori…" She whispered as Aya's eyes went large and his teeth gritted against each other as his hands clenched tightly into large fists. He glared sharply as he heard sobs coming from the room as the other occupants held shocked faces. "Takatori…" He muttered angrily. Yet again the man he'd join Wiess for was harming another soul. Ran Aya whatever anyone called him now felt a passion to seek more vengeance upon the man. Not for himself this time, but for Ayame, the girl his sister and others. In the flower shop, gentile petals of a blood red rose fell to the ground in a dead silent thump. 

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)**)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

TBC…


	5. A flower is only as dangerous as one mak...

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I don't own SM or WK, but Ayame Nekoni does belong to me. Bye J !

(*) ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,(*)

Dull blue colored eyes stared out the window as a silent sigh escaped Omi's heart and mouth. He glanced at the sleeping figure in the other corner of the room and shook his head sadly. "Why, Father?" He whispered softly and turned back to watch the sun slowly rise in the window's little view. A rough hand touched his shoulder. "Hey there, Omi…" Yohji stood before the young teenager grinning softly. His crystal blue eyes locked with the orbs of Omi's. "Oh…Hello Yohji…" The teen turned his brownish hair toward the window again as he stared out at the unexciting world before him. "You're thinking about what the Little Missy said, aren't you, Omi?" Yohji stated his tone serious. Omi turned to him, eyes brimmed with tears. "It's…. It's just that…" He stopped, glancing at Hotaru's shadowy form from the corner of his blue eyes. "You are a Takatori…" Yohji grunted and leaned against the frame of the wall sighing. "Listen. We've told you a million times, you aren't Mamoru Takatori, and you are Omi Tsukino. How long does that have to take to stick into your little pee brain!" Yohji hissed, trying to hide a yell. He didn't wish to wake the distressed girl in the bed near by. "I know that Yohji. Father isn't my father anymore, not after he killed Ayuka, his own child…I just…. I just don't understand why…" Omi turned to look at Yohji straight in the eye. "I don't think any of us will…" The blonde haired man pushed up his shades and gave an upset grunt. "Aya and Ken left almost half an hour ago. I promised we'd meet them…So are you coming or not?" Yohji began to walk to the door. "Yes Yohji. In a minute." Yohji shut the door a chuckle on his features knowingly. Omi sighed and walked over to the 'sleeping goddess' in his mind and bent next to her. "Miss Hotaru. We're going out for a few minutes. It won't be long." He gave out softly as he tucked the white sheets and blanket around the young woman, tightening her into the warmth that the cool blankets shared and gave her. "I promise." He grinned shyly as he blushed lightly and got up and left the room quietly and quickly. 

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

After a few minutes and the sound of a speeding threesome of engines occurred, dark violet eyes opened. Black hair was pushed from their viewpoint as the young teenager sat up in the comfy bed. "What do I do now?" She whispered, clutching her knees to her chest. "Omi is a Takatori…But…" She stopped and looked down. "Oh Chronos father, why do you curse me so?" A single tear ran down a pale cheek. She couldn't, no wouldn't believe it. The boy, who had comforted her, made her more her again, was the same child of the man who killed Ayame. "No…. Omi said he wasn't a Takatori anymore. It must have taken every ounce he had to do it, just like me…" She whispered, looking out the window. Pulling her chin over her knees she sighed softly, "He's just like me…We're the same…" 

A slow creaking of the door caused Hotaru to give a startled gasp. She turned quickly and saw a red haired woman entered. The woman had scarlet eyes and was dressed in a tight red and black business suit. "Hello Ms. Hotaru Tomoe. My name is Manx." The woman smiled softly. Hotaru glared at her, uneasy and untrusting. Her legs became untangled as she prepared for any sudden movements. Her violet orbs were solid ice, cold and headstrong, stone and uncaring. The woman smirked and began, "I have a proposition for you that I think you might have interest in…." 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Man…am I ever beat!" Yohji complained as they made their way up the stairs. Aya, who was in front of the group suddenly stopped, is violet eyes harshly cold. "What's wrong, Aya?" Ken asked, lowering his arms from a lazy stretch. "You guys didn't leave the lights on." Aya replied in a stony voice. "No…I made sure I turned them off before we left, so not to wake Ms. Hotaru." Omi told him, looking at the door. A bright yellow crease outlined the slender holes that shaped under the door. "The little missy!" Yohji and Omi rushed past Aya with a stern speed and broke the door open swiftly. Before them was a sight. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Manx was sitting at the table, her brief case next to her while Hotaru Tomoe was standing by the stove. She turned to blink and look at them. "Oh my. Hello. I'm sorry. I woke up and Ms. Manx here told me you went to do some extra work while I was asleep. She said it was alright if I made some tea for us…I hope you don't mind," Hotaru whispered in a soft bell like tone. Her eyes were down cast as she occasionally looked up at the four men. They stood there blinking and looking on curiously. Omi was down right almost drooling. She still wore the shirt and pants from before, but now, she had on an apron of dull blue to boot. A light pink blush scattered across her features as she looked down and then yelped when the teakettle screamed. Brightly red she lifted the teakettle off of the stove and motioned to place the kettle down. Manx giggled and spoke out, "Ms. Hotaru, can I have some more tea please." "Alright, Ms. Manx. Just a second." Hotaru moved gracefully over and powered the tea into Manx's extended cup. She then poured some more in a few other cups. Aya silently walked over, took up one cup, sat next to Manx and sipped it without another word…

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

"Thanks for the lift…" Hotaru told Yohji as she slowly shut the door. "Omi sends his love!" Yohji cried through it. Hotaru gasped as a bright blush covered her features. She opened the door to see Yohji walking down the hallway laughing. "Night Little Missy!" He called out. "Goodnight Mr. Yohji. Have a safe trip." She waved and shut the door. As she slid the double lock on she sighed. Looking around she smiled sadly. "I'm home, Mina-chan…" She whispered to herself. "Hotaru!" A loud voice screeched. Hotaru glanced up to see white fuzz run at her ankles. "Good evening Artemis." She shook her head at the lunar cat. "Where have you been! I almost called the outers!" He shouted. "And the Inners?" She crossed her arms. "They…. Hotaru…I got some bad news…" Hotaru flinched somewhat her eyes becoming distant. "What is it?" She almost wished she hadn't asked. "The Inners, or Raye, Usagi and Mamoru…They've decided it's better if they join up with Ami in Germany. She's reported Youja activity." He stated, eyes looking from the floor to Hotaru's small black shoed feet. "Oh…Is that all?" She stated, glancing out at the painting of Michiru's that decorated the wall. "The Outers are going with them Hotaru. I mean…Well Haruka and Michiru have decides to go with them. What with Makoto and Minako missing, and no sign of Setsuna…" Artemis stated uneasily. "I will remain here Artemis. I will not leave this country." She glanced at him and walked past the small animal. "Wait Hotaru! What do you mean? You have to go! For the Princess!" He shouted at her. Hotaru turned, a memory taking over. 

***Flashback***

Manx stared hard at her, turning her back. "Sometimes loyalties must be pushed aside Ms. Tomoe. So that the truth and justice will prevail. Only when everyone is gone, when all is clear and unclouded by friends and enemies, then the heart is ready to accept that as a truth." Swiftly turning around, the flaming haired woman spoke. "We must remove ourselves of all ties if we want to fight without boundaries to ensure the peace of tomorrow…" The woman smiled softly, "A flower is as dangerous as one makes it…" 

***End Flashback***

Hotaru looked softly at him, "A flower is as dangerous as one makes it. Someone has to stay and defend Japan, Artemis. I will do it." She turned back around and began walking to her bed. Artemis looked at her confused, "A flower is as dangerous as one makes it?" He questioned softly to himself. "What does that mean?" 

TBC….


	6. Steming up from the light, toward darkne...

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

Hi everyone. I'm back, yeah! I caught the biggest bug in history (To me). Mononucleosis or whatever its called bits. Anyway, after that I ended up having to spend the rest of the summer earning my car. It's a little red one! J ! Oh yeah, my b-day was 2 weeks or so ago. (Oct 2nd) 17 and counting! Oh man, now I feel old. So here is chapter 6, I WANNA BE LITTLE AGAIN! L I'm old….L 

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Sharp violet eyes turned lighter with a snicker under dark black huge sunglasses as the sneaky person ran down a hall. Hotaru Tomoe, a.k.a. Persia's newest but best spy, Lynx, held back a laugh as she heard guards following her. Sticking out her tongue, she leapt out the thirty-story window. Falling foreword the teenager pushed a button on her watch, releasing glider wings from her almost invisible black backpack. Flying away, the Lynx finally let out a giggle of joy. Mission accomplished. Hotaru told herself in her mind as she landed on a smaller, yet distant building out of sight. Pushing the watch again, the leathery wings disappeared into the bag. Lifting up a pearly gold disc she smirked. "Say bye to your lifestyle as you know it, Jin Ode." She walked over to a pipe near the buildings back end. Slipping the disc into a small slit just big enough for it, she turned and leapt from the building, a flowing cape following her in the wind. 

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Omi sighed, as he and Yohji started to close up shop. "It's been so quiet lately…" Ken complained. The younger boy nodded, turning to face his 18 or so year old friend. "I agree…" Yohji stated. As soon as they were sure no one was around, Omi sat and spoke, "We haven't had any missions recently…I guess that is a good thing…" He put his arms on the table infront of him and leaned on his elbows. "I suppose…" Ken shrugged. "Well…the cops are having a lot of action recently." Yohji stated, unfolding a newspaper and spreading it out for the boys to see. There on the front was the picture of a person's form covered in shadows encircled by the moon. They were leaping from a tall building with the moon in the background. "Whose that?" Ken questioned quietly. "Lynx…According to the reports, he's a spy and a pretty damn good one at that." Yohji pointed to a report. "Since he came into town, Lynx has been sending information, via laundry shoot, to the police head quarters. The police keep saying he's some sort of justice maniac…" He finished. "A justice maniac?" Ken coughed, laughing. "Yeah…sort of like a hero wannabe." Yohji extended. "But look at this, Yohji…Lynx only goes after murder cases and cases involving injury to others…proving the culprit with disc information or pictures." Omi read aloud. "It doesn't matter who Lynx is…just as long as he stays out of our way…" Aya's cold voice penetrated the room. The trio turned to see his icy glare. Omi looked back at the paper and nodded. "At least he's trying to help…" He whispered. "Yeah…" Ken grinned from next to him. 

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Hotaru yawned sleepily. "Man, Ms. Tomoe… You look so tired…" A fellow vet student, Kagome stated from where she was scratching a tiny puppy's back head. Hotaru just smiled sadly before speaking, "It's almost 10, Kagome-san…" She watched the raven-haired woman sigh and turn her brown eyes toward the door. Kagome's fiancée, Inu-whatever, came in smiling. Hotaru rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the room. "Hey Hotaru!" Kagome called out. "Don't forget to sleep tonight Kagome!" Hotaru called back, waving her hand laughing as she pictured the vision of the two blushing red. 

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(LATER*(*(*(

Hotaru sighed as she walked down the street at night. She could sense Manx following her. 5 missions in two days are too much… Her mind moaned. Turning slightly, she stopped at the corner of the street, awaiting the woman's appearance. The red eyed beauty did appear. "Hello Lynx…" Manx whispered. "Kobanwa, Manx-san…" Hotaru pulled dark shades over her eyes. "Another Mission, I presume?" She stated, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the building. "Not the typical type of mission, little stray kitten…" Manx smirked. "Then what is it?" Hotaru hissed, glaring and disliking the nickname. Manx's eyes twinkled. "You'll be joining forces with Wiess on this one…" "You're joking…" Hotaru snickered. "Nope…You see, there is a party that is going to be held where a certain group of assassins are going to come after Persia…You're mission is to protect him…" Manx began to turn around. "And Persia knows of this information?" Hotaru lifted up the silver disc Manx had placed in her hand sneakily. "Of course not…If he did, he wouldn't want to show…sides…you know Persia…" Manx shrugged turning away. "Not as well as you, Manx…" Hotaru continued walking with a wave over her head. Whistling, Hotaru sighed. (Yet again, a sleepless night…) 

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Manx smirked as she entered the flower shop. "Hi guys…" She waved to the four who were watching her. They quickly closed up shop and entered the downstairs area. She flipped the video into the screen. "Men of Wiess…This is Lynx…" A clearer picture of the person that the four had spoke upon earlier in the evening was on the screen. It was a small image of him/her wearing a dark black cloak that almost covered them completely. All that could be seen was a pack on their back and a staff with very sharp ends. "Lynx is a spy for us…I assign you this mission…DO NOT…and I repeat, do NOT kill Lynx under any circumstances…" With a chuckle the screen went blank. Ken, Omi and Yohji were wearing sweatdrops. "Uh…what was the point of that…" Yohji asked Manx. "It was to ensure Aya doesn't kill our top operative…" Manx crossed her arms and turned her head away. "Anyway…that's only part of the mission…the other, Persia doesn't know about…" Manx smirked, turning back and putting a hand on her hip confidently. "What's up?" Ken questioned. "You will be working with Lynx on another mission…the protection of Persia during the Policeman's ball…" Manx pulled out a gold disc, smiling at their surprised looks. 

TBC….

Oh yeah I don't own SM, WK or IY. Okay I couldn't resist the IY part, hehehe….seeya! 


	7. Black roses don't speak, they just destr...

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I do not own any anime I use. So there!

Hotaru sighed, staring at herself in the mirror. It was a lucky thing that the ball itself was a masquerade or else, involving herself with the Wiess would have become a bit more on the difficult side. She smirked, impressed by the attire. She wore a long sleeved, high neck collared, white button up shirt with a black rose arrangement within the single pocket above her left chest area. Around her neck was a slim black tie. She also wore a black jacket that had a skillful back and no real front, it was as though it was made of just the sleeves and back. It was sparkled silver making it look as though it were the night sky and the jacket's velvety inside was a pale violet purple that appeared only during setting and rising suns. Upon her hands were cut black gloves that covered her fingers skillfully, yet revealed some of the snow-white complexion. Her legs were covered by a silk skirt that went to her upper ankles that had little tiny frills just above the endings of the clothing. There was a silver belt with a bow tied in the mid front that had long ends reaching knee length. Her shoes and socks were black and had the same types of sparkles on them as her jacket. However, the shoes had bright silver sparkled buckles in the front of the tiny heals. On her face, just above the top of her lips, came a dark purple mask. It was so purple, one might mistake it for black. Small stars encased the mask that covered dark violet orbs. Even then, her eyes were covered by contact lenses that made them appear a good five shades lighter and more blue than normal. Grinning again, the girl put her hair up with simple bun that held blacks roses and white baby sprouts. "Well…No time like the present." She snickered. Shifting to pick up a little silver chained, black with sparkles purse, the teenager escaped out the back window. As she left, she heard the phone ring. Probably Haruka again…Or Serenity-sama…. She shrugged, disappearing a good two stories down to reappear inside her black convertible. 

The beeping of the tiny white answering machine was heard throughout the apartment. "Hello…. This is the Tomoe residence, I'm not home right now…But if you leave you're name and number I might call you back." The voice of Hotaru rang throughout the room. "Hello…Taru-chan. This is Ami. I got some bad news. If you get this message, please sit down first…." The voice trailed on, a sad sniffling heard in the background….

Lynx, or rather the last of the Tomoe Heirs, deposited her car with the valises and entered the building quietly ignoring the offers from the gentlemen, young or old to dance. Leaning against the wall, she waited in the shadows for Manx to appear. As expected the red haired secretary made her appearance, the identifiable police commissioner a.k.a. Persia not too far away. Rolling her eyes, she moved toward the woman, most definitely going unnoticed through the crowds. When she stood, back against back with the much taller woman, she snickered. Manx slipped a note into her hand and the young raven-haired woman walked onward. Slipping back against the walls, Hotaru undid the note. It read in bright red letters; 

Dear Rouge Kitten; (At which again, Hotaru growled)

I am pleased you made it. Wiess are around the dancing hall. I bet if you look towards the entrances you'll find them easily. 

Hotaru paused to look about. She saw a handsome young blonde twirling around a younger brunette, a smoke in his mouth near the stairs. Snickering, "Yohji…" She turned to the doorway were Aya stood guarding, his red hair unmistakable through the crowd. Glancing, she caught Ken and Omi, a.k.a. Siberian and Bombay eating next to the largest exit. Both were looking content, their masks covering their faces. 

Turning back to the letter, she let out a sigh and continued reading; they know not to kill you, though you would probably make for a hard target, and have been given a same layout of the mission. The assassins, also known as the Starched Wind, consist of these three. 

Hotaru stopped to glance at the picture profiles. One was a man who could have been mistaken for a prince grinned madly at a picture. He had the darkest black eyes and even darker blue hair. Hotaru was almost reminded of Endymoin by the look. But if one were to glance deeper into the orbs, they could clearly see the love of blood. The next man was a bulky looking fellow, green hair with yellowish colored eyes. He was dark and depressive, even though he wore a smirk. Lastly, there was a female. She had long blonde hair and scarlet eyes with pink trimmed bangs. She was very pretty, but seemed a bit on the sultry side. 

Sighing as she looked up from the pictures, her eyes scanning around, she hid herself further into the shadows. Plunging herself back into the note, the teenager read onward.   
  
Now my little kitten…As much as I know you do not want to reveal anything about your true self; if the emergency arises, you will have to work with Wiess again. Do to snoopy reporters, you will be assigned to drop off mission information directly to me, or the Wiess Cats. Is that understood, and don't snicker at me young lady! Sounds like my mothers Hotaru grinned, and continued; That is all, have a safe mission, little Lynx. Glaring Hotaru jabbed the note into her jacket inside left pocket before moving backwards. She slammed into someone, both falling to the ground. Blinking wildly, Hotaru looked to see whom she'd hit. 

To the teens' surprise it was a boy. He and three others were leaning against the wall. "Oh…I apologize." She stated, bending down to assist him in getting up. She noticed the three turning to look at her. The boy was her own age, maybe a year below herself. He had dark brown hair that draped around his face. His dark blue eyes glanced at her through a mask that was split in half. He wore a white suit and the mask was one from the Phantom and the opera. He took her hand gently, and she felt waves of emotions run through her. He sent off a sad, hating and displeased aura that almost made her shiver. She turned, looking to the others. One was a man wearing sunglasses. His suit was also decked white and he had the strangest orange red hair she'd ever seen. It was long and nearly reached his butt. He was looking at her body, she could tell. He had a weird sense of pain about him. Next to him was a dark haired glass wearing brown-eyed male who had to be around Setsuna's age. He was tall, and his stature showed defiance under most circumstances, he radiated past and future aggressions. Finally, a white haired male with a single gold eye and too many scars on his face was there. His mask was pushed up atop the strangely colored almost silver hair and he was scanning the crowd with an evil look. He seemed like a maniac with way too much enjoyment. Bowing slightly, she again repeated, "Please excuse me for being so rude to bump into you like that." With that, the girl turned and began walking away. Do to her skilled hearing she heard the orange haired male state, "The black rose doesn't speak to me, Crawford…I can't hear what her mind says…." His tone was crazed. The other man must have sighed and the conversation died. When Hotaru was a good ways away, she shivered. "Mystics…" She whispered, remembering that many of the Silver Alliance were reawakening their powers. As such, Setsuna and the outers referred to them as Mystics. 'The black rose doesn't speak to me…' She repeated over again. Flowers don't speak…Their merely there for aura… She snickered. And this black rose is going to make sure you Mystics don't harm Wiess in any way. 

TBC…

Hope you guys like Chapter 7. Can't wait for 8 to come out! Next time on this wondrous story; let the teamwork begin as Lynx and the others track down the Starched Wings. 


	8. Thankful flowers for my reviewers

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I do not own SM or WK or any other little anime shows that I might involve. ^_^

I hope you enjoy this thank you note, cause its for all my viewers. Oh yeah I decided to allow my alter personalities, Aris, Hope, Amber and Hotaru to do a little reviewer thank you for my special people here we go: 

****Morgan Le Fay***

Aris: Whoop-de-do for you, You were number 1 on the list. 

Amber: **Wacks Aris over head with frying pan** Ignore her. Thanks a bunch, Morgan-san. You're review was our first and will always be remembered as such. 

Hope: YEAH! THANKIES! 

Hotaru: **Sweatdrops** Am I supposed to say anything?

  
***Sailor Purgatory***

Amber: Thanks for the oh so nice comment. You're right, WK does rock. 

Hope: Yeah…and screw the one review thing…WE ROCK!

Aris: You know it! **Winks** We the babe! 

Hotaru: **puts hand to forehead** They are so modest, aren't they?

***Pisces*Angel ****

Hotaru: We're one of the first WK stories? Wow

Hope: Neato

Aris: Do you ever chill out?

Amber; Why do you even ask…**watches at Hope runs/skips around room** 

Hotaru: Another chocolate/strawberry attack, eh Hope?

Hope: Choco! Strawberry! They soooo nice…

Amber and Hotaru: **Groan**

***SKULD***

Aris: Updating takes time, specially if Hope is typing. 

Amber: Be nice, Hope isn't that slow. 

Hope: Yeah! I rock! I mean we rock at typing. 

Hotaru: **Sweatdrops** Why are you talking about typing slow when we're doing it right now?

Amber and Aris: **both with clueless look on face** I dunno…

  
***Jenn***

Aris: Intense, eh? You ain't seen nothing yet Jenn-san. 

Amber: **rolls eyes** Dumb fighter lover….

Aris: Gooshie, blush scene and faint scene author!

Hotaru: Oh stop it both of you…

Hope: Yeah! Sides I get all the death and torture scenes and their the best!

Hotaru: no they aren't the comic relief and kiss scenes are best!

big argument breaks out between four which brings us to our next reviewer 

***Saturn's Angels***

Hotaru: Our ever-constant reviewers; Vince, Vale, Tomoe and Thor. We bow down to you're polite, and sweet reviews. **Dramatic bow**

Aris: Oh please….**rolls eyes**

Hotaru and Amber: **Smack Aris over head** Don't start, Arissia!

Aris: ACK! DON'T CALL ME THAT! ITS ARIS YOU DWEEBS!

Hope: Arissia! Arissia! **Falls down laughing**

Aris: **Steams red and chases all three around with huge hammer** I WILL KILL YOU ALL!

Amber: **stops long enough to say** THANKS ANGELS, You really are angels when it comes to reviews!

***Jet-Black***  
  
Amber: No worries, our story shall continue till Omi and Hotaru end up in bed! **Waves hand up triumphantly! ** 

Hotaru: **Blushes scarlet** AMBER-HENTAI!

Amber: I am not a hentai! I'm the truthful one of the bunch!

Aris: More like you're turning into the Yohji of our group.

Hope: **Snickers** She's been around Sweet-chan too much. 

Amber: **Glares** 

***Black Aura-Sama***

Aris: Don't cry! Hotaru becomes Critca's top agent. She gets to kill, fall in love and save the world! 

Hotaru and Amber: ARIS! DON'T GIVE THE STORY AWAY!

Aris: **Sweatdrops** I just don't like people when their so sentimental! 

Hope: You're the sentimental one, Aris….even if you don't admit it.

Aris: AM NOT!

***Cocheta*** 

Amber: Thankies!  


Aris: You're review left us speechless! J 

Hope: Uh-huh

Hotaru: What they meant to say is that we love it when people say those kinds of things, it inspires us to become better writers. 

**F.a.y.e**

Aris: Yeah…We know we're great. Thanks though. 

Amber: We try our best to update. **Continually Wacks the non-modest of the bunch**

Hotaru: Thanks again, Faye-chan!

Hope: Yeppers! 

  
WELL that's it. Hope you enjoy our thank you notes…They'll come up about every time we feel like it. Seeya! 


	9. Lilly found within the weeds

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I do not own SM or WK, but enjoy the story! ^_^

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Chapter Title: Lilly found within many weeds. 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

A raven-haired teen struggled through the dancing crowd, ignoring the men whom asked for her dancing hand. She was a girl on a mission after all. Hotaru Tomoe came upon Omi quietly, before double checking her appearance. A raven-haired girl with somewhat longer looking hair than she and eyes colored pale blue would be her mask for tonight. The bun in her hair held fast and the violet-eyed teenager thanked Kami for hairpins, spray and extensions from a market. She also did another prayer that her mask would stay on tight. For some reason, she chose Omi as her victim. Knowing Aya would be too serious, Ken not serious enough, Yohji too flirty. In all cases, Omi would be her best contact next to Manx. Omi was at the moment putting his food tray down and watching an exit at the same time. Hotaru had already seen the ideals of the Starched Wing to attack from above. Quickly, ignoring the gaze of Ken who was trying to protect the youngest member to Wiess, she grabbed Omi's hand and swiftly pulled him to the dance floor. His cry was short lived as she lifted up the small white paper. "Who?" He questioned quietly, as she smirked. "You're Bombay right?" he blinked, eyes wide. 

Omi had been just before being grabbed, placing a tray on the table and about to scout the area. He found his wrist suddenly grabbed, and himself pulled onto the dance floor. He caught hold of Ken's startled eyes as he felt another gloved hand grip his upper shoulder. White paper flashed in front of his eyes and then vanished as the hand returned to his own. "Who?" He questioned eyes wide. "You're Bombay, right?" He blinked, the eyes growing a shade darker blue and larger. He nodded carefully. "Call me Lynx." The young lady before him spoke, her tone hushed and pushed down to a bare whisper. "Lynx?" He whispered, shocked. The girl before him couldn't have been older than he was. Her raven hair long pulled into a high bun. And her eyes, they were a pale violet blue with a twinkle and mystery and lies to them. Omi blushed, feeling warmth heat through his body. The girl wore a black long skirt, white shirt and jacket with a rose imprinted on its' side. Her skin was pale and her eyes were dark with some sort of pain. They began to twirl in time with the music and beat she'd set up. He began to take charge of the dance, slowly leading them to the balcony. "Don't." her harsh whisper broke his train of thought. Omi looked down at her with utter curiosity. "Starched Wing is on the roof. We must move fast. Here." She shoved three papers into his hand. He almost lost his footing at her swift and meaningful behavior. "I'll handle the one female. You four need to handle the guys." She stated quickly as Ken came up. Suddenly the girl vanished into the dancing crowd. "Omi! What just happened?" Ken hissed quickly. The younger brunette looked up at him, his arms and hands still tingling lightly. "It was Lynx…She gave me our mission information. Get Aya, I'll get Yohji. Meet us on the roof…2 minutes pronto." With that, Omi swiftly turned and began running to the blonde member of the team. 

Hotaru blushed a bright red as she slipped out of the dance hall. Her face flushed with a light color as she gave a quick pant of breath. Her entire soul and body were tingling all over. A sensation that ran from her lower ankles to her upper spin and back down again. The warmth of Omi's hands, strong and sensitive was missing and Hotaru had to blink tears away. She began walking down an empty hall. Once free of the crowd, she ripped off the fancy clothing. She wore her button up shirt again, but black leggings replaced the skirt. A long cloak with hood ran over her body and her mask changed into a large pair of black sunglasses. Lifting up her belt hidden away in a sub space pocket she pulled out a gun and slipped it and a black belt holder around her thigh. Smirking slightly, she leapt from the darkness of the halls. Using her senshi skills, she jumped quickly up to the peak of the roof. There before her was the blonde sultry woman. "What?" The woman cried. Hotaru removed the gun from the belt and aimed at her. "Sins shouldn't go unpunished weed." The young woman hissed. The woman lifted up a set of daggers and threw them at Hotaru. Hotaru dodged each one and shot, as she rolled off to the side. The fire of the gun was drowned by the loud music from above. With a snicker, the girl put the gun back in its place, letting the cloak cover her again. Twin screams and cries of death were heard as two lives not too far away ended. Omi and the Wiess team came running up towards the end of the roof. Lynx put on a snicker as she greeted them with a bow. "Mission completed Wiess." She stated in a smooth cold voice with no hint of emotion. "Lynx." Omi spoke out, his voice acknowledging her name. She smirked softly, "Correct, Bombay. I hope that we DON'T have to work together again, chaps." She grinned before back flipping in the air. Ken, Yohji and Omi let out a gasp as a glider slipped out from a concealed back. She floated there for a second before speaking. "But in the chance we do…It's been a blast!" With that she disappeared into the blackness of the night. 

A lone whistle let out as four men stood alongside a balcony, seeing Lynx vanish into the night. "Pretty good, for a girl…" Schuldich smirked. "I can foresee her harming us in our fight against Wiess…" Crawford snickered, pushing his glasses up as the moonlight danced off of them. "She is different from Wiess….A loner…" Nagi told the leader. "I do not think she works with them willingly." He stated, looking at the older man. "Angel's work for only one…God…And I will kill that angel if she interferes too much." Farfarello hissed. "No…If the girl could work for us, it would be different." Crawford stated a slim smile on his features. "Against God?" Farfarello asked, smiling crazy like at Schuldich's nod. "I sense destruction in her future." Schuldich grinned wryly before continuing, "Who'd a thought we'd find such a Lily within the weeds of Takatori." His eyes glowed at the others nodded. 

TBC

Enjoyed? Hope so…Um…R/R? Please? Oh yeah, Next time Hotaru's attacked and what was on Ami's message…


	10. A weed being torn

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I do not own WK or SM but I do own Ayame and the made up bad/good characters. Chow! 

________CHAPTER TITLE: WEED BEING TORN___________________________________________________________

Dark violet eyes scanned the almost black colored room with a hint of despair. Everything was in tatters. Dark and light clothing alike lay thrown across every part of the room. Bullet holes were shot into the bed frame where Hotaru had stashed pillows to look like herself. Her many lamps were broken. She bent down on her knees and picked up a cracked picture frame of herself, Ayame, Minako and Makoto. Shadowed eyes noticed red, and the Saturn senshi moved quietly to the discarded recorder. Pushing the button, she braced herself for something horrid. "Hello…Taru-chan…. This is Ami. I got some bad news. If you are getting this message please sit down first." The voice stopped for a second and took a deep breath in. "I'm afraid Raye's just gone missing. Apparently she just up and disappeared. Don't think of it like Makoto or Minako. Think something else. It just has to be." Ami sounded as though she were still trying to convince herself of that. Hotaru bitterly rolled her eyes. "Sorry. In any case, Haruka sends an order to keep the lookout for the three of them alive. Still no word from Setsuna. Bye Hotaru." There was a click of the phone and Hotaru heard the machine say, "Message 2." Slowly she turned to begin to pick up things. "Tomoe. Manx here. We saw what happened to your apartment. Your first assumption is correct. It did have something to do with him. For now…Persia has offered the kitten's home or you can begin working in the area near them. There's a small coffee shop next door in need of a new owner. Can you fill in? Call me." The phone clicked off. Hotaru pulled out a packed back from under her bed. "I figured someone would find me. Guess its better this way." She thought, pulling out another to pack it. Pulling the picture into to it, she added another with herself and Raye and Chibi-Usa into the bag before briefly pulling off her attire for Lynx. 

Hotaru raced down the street, her motorcycle was roaring as she passed by her old apartment. Her black hair stuck against her skin as she swerved in and out of traffic. Glaring behind her, she took note of the red car. Since she'd left the apartment, the bright sport's car had been tailing her. Glaring harshly, she smirked. She signaled, halting in front of the police station. Racing into deliver her response to Persia she also informed him of the car trailing after her. He had sent a man with a scar and blue hair and a green haired lady she heard Manx call Birman out to check the car. It wasn't there any longer. Hotaru smiled and nodded. Grasping some sunglasses, she went to check out the new place that she'd arranged to own.

Omi and Ken, who were watering flowers outside ceased their movement when they saw a moving truck pull up across the street. "Guess someone bought that silly old coffee shop, eh?" Ken smiled softly. "I don't think my new shop is silly, Ken-san." Omi blinked, recognizing the voice with ease. He turned sharply and found Hotaru standing there with a grin. "Oh look. It's the freak again." Some of the girls' muttered but Hotaru didn't flinch in the least. "Hotaru-dono?" Ken questioned. "Hi Hotaru-san." Omi smiled happily. The girl looked a little more cheerful as she nodded. "It's nice to see you, Omi-san." She bowed her head. "You own that shop?" Ken questioned. "I'm moving the Juno over here." Hotaru grinned. "I think it's the best way to honor Makoto, Minako and Ayame." She sighed softly. "The police say that there's no way Mako or Mina are alive anymore…I thought I'd buy the old shop, but Minako's parents took it and created a gift shop. Go figure." She stated, looking down with a blush. "That's so sweet." One of the girls humped. Ken sent her down with a glare. "If it isn't the little missy!" An annoying voice spoke. Aya and Yohji appeared. Hotaru giggled lightly as Yohji patted her shoulder. "I better get to over seeing the move. See you guys later! Send me some of your nice customers." Hotaru bowed, dashing across the street. Omi's sad gaze stared after her. She's hiding it… he thought quietly to himself, his ocean eyes closely following her slender frame as she directed the moving men. 

Hotaru sat with her lap top in front of her, supervising the crew as they work about setting up the shelves for her goodies. Rolling her eyes, she scanned over her emails. "Boring." She stated, closing it. She blinked back some sleep as she let out a yawn. "Maybe I should go for a walk, right Sam?" She looked to the little bird hanging off to the side in his cage. Grinning from ear to ear, she poured some water into his feeding bowl and half-skipped to the entrance. To her surprise as she opened the door, Omi was standing there with a bouquet. Hotaru's face went bright red as she stared into his ocean eyes, and he himself was a light pink. There were merely inches apart. "Hello Hotaru-dono." He blushed even brighter as Hotaru slowly backed from the door. "Hello Omi-san." She grinned, looking away. "Yohji wanted me to give you some of our flowers to show you our support to your new Juno." He smiled softly as he gazed down at her. Hotaru's blush grew as she felt his gentile look upon her features. "Thank you, Omi-san." She bowed lightly. "Here." He handed the girl the flowers. Hotaru walked back a few steps, toward an empty vase near a birdcage. "Come on in, Omi-san." Omi followed graciously shutting the door after him. Hotaru hummed lightly as she put the flowers away. "Why?" Omi looked down at the coffee cup that was abandoned there. "Hm?" Hotaru questioned, looking out of the corner of her eyes. 

"Why are you hiding yourself, Hotaru?" Omi gently touched the cup, eyeing the lovely flowers designed on it. Hotaru turned to him, her large purple orbs dark and wide. He looked up at her, his own eyes dark and serious. "I don't understand, hiding?" Hotaru questioned. "You know what I mean. Sneaking under the cover of a smile." Omi stated, standing. He walked over to Hotaru's side, as her eyes downcast to the door. "I don't hide." Hotaru hissed quietly. As Omi stepped closer, Hotaru's heart began to thump wildly. Omi's hand stretched out. "I can see through you. Your hiding, trying to be a smiling flower in a pile of weeds…" He muttered. Hotaru glared darkly at him as he touched her chin. "I'm not a rose in a pile of weeds, Omi. I'm the weed in the roses…." She stated, tone harsh. Omi's eyes went large and he turned, walking from the room. 

Omi looked over the sunset scene of the skyline. "Hotaru…Why must you be Ouka?" He stated, eyes clouded over as he bent down. "You're not a weed, Hotaru. How? How can you think of yourself like that?" Omi shook his head, a tear reaching down his cheek. 

Hotaru, who had been hiding behind a tree sighed, before glancing softly across the scape. She heard Omi and almost felt like crying. "I am a weed, Omi. A weed that is being torn." She hissed, walking away. 

TBC…

Next time: Hotaru/Lynx runs into a battle that leads her to fight the senshi of time, Sailor Pluto. Can Hotaru fight against her own adoptive mother? Or will Bombay kill Pluto first? 


	11. The Mother's Source of Pain, blossomed ...

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I hope everyone understands that it was not in my intention to look as though I weren't about to update this story. First off; College applications suck. Secondly, I caught a cold from a classmate that ended with me having a temp of around 102. Doctor's orders are not to push myself and try and take a breather over this vacation. Enjoy the chap and please accept my apologies. 

______Chapter Title: Source of Mother's Pain, the blossomed child…. __________________

A black cloak in the wind moves alongside four boys draped in shadows. They can't see her, and that's how she wanted it. Dark eyes glare through blood red sunshades at the figures ahead that are trying to avoid death. But run as they might, Lynx could already tell their journey was for naught. Grasping her gun, she took aim at the fifth figure. A silent gunshot finished the monster of a man's life.

"Five up, five down…Pretty good for a nights work, ne?" Yohji commented, catching the hidden warrior's attention. Huffing lightly to herself, Hotaru/Lynx nodded her head before running off the ruff to another and so on for a while before catching her motorcycle. 

"Well…there she goes again…" Ken remarked shaking his head all the while as their new assistant in the killings and spy genius disappeared into the night's sky. 

It'd just been another mission. Another fool had tried to do some horrid experiments on children. As soon as Manx had given the boys the information they were off. Unlike most times however, an angry Lynx was waiting for them with a plan and all the data they'd needed. She hadn't said much, just shoved the information into Bombay's hands and crossed her arms waiting. When Yohji had made a move towards the prettily dark covered girl, she'd kicked him in the knee and leapt into the tree and continued her wait. Everything went out well planned, however and the villains were caught and punished. It was strange, Omi thought. Within the last 3 weeks, the young Lynx had become like another member of Wiess. However, no matter how they'd try to get her to come back with them and be a true member, the slick moving slender figure wouldn't. She just refused, never verbally, just with actions. It was odd, but soon they'd grown accustomed to her strange ways. It was like she was the new kitten of the bunch….

_+__+_+_+__+__+_+_+_+_++___+++

Hotaru landed within the confides of her window's balcony with little difficulty. She'd parked her bike about 3 blocks away, as per usual and had already stashed most of her weapons within their secret compartments inside her bike. She removed the cloak, taking a deep breath as she entered the dark room. 

"Where were you, Firefly?" Hotaru gasped as a voice spoke out. She blinked wide-eyed when the lights of the room turned on. To her great surprise, a figure not seen in long times past was standing right in front of her. 

"Setsuna-mama…" Hotaru's violet eyes darkened a shade. The woman once called the great Sailor Pluto now stood, two feet from her adoptive daughter, glaring down upon the younger with hate filled eyes. Hotaru held back the snarl of contempt for her adoptive mother as the two stood there, glaring into each other's eyes. Setsuna's ruby eyes were dull with pain and anger. They seemed as if she'd lost the hope of something. Hotaru's own were filled with pain, frustration and most of all, betrayal. 

"What may I ask, are you doing here, Setsuna-san?" Hotaru drawled out, refusing to refer to the woman as mother. Setsuna's ruby colored eyes glared at the girl. Her green-raven like hair spinning due to the air conditioning. Here was her child, the little princess to Saturn, standing decked out in black. The tight outfit didn't do much to hide the girl's growing curves and her hair, dyed an ink black was tied up in a lose bun with extensions. Her eyes, violet and dark, gazed from above slanted blood colored glasses. In Hotaru's hands was a black cloak, one that Makoto had helped her make for the previous Halloween. 

"It's been a long time, Firefly." Setsuna started. 

"Not long enough." Hotaru retaliated, trudging past the older woman to her secret closet. Within it she dropped off the cloak, glasses and belt. From the corner of her eye, Lynx/Hotaru watched the taller once companion. Slowly, however, her hand went to her henshin pen buried within the pile. 

"What does the great Senshi of Pluto need of me now?" Hotaru sneered, turning around, pen behind her. She looked to the woman, the one who'd earned her trust long ago. The one who'd broken it with the others in their caring for the Princess. Yes, Hotaru was still loyal to that dear friend of her's. But, had the senshi forgotten what Serenity had taught them? She often wandered. Had they finally lost the very ideals that Serenity-hime had given her life for-the lessons that innocent people shouldn't suffer for the growth of evil? Had they dismissed everything for their royalty? Hotaru stopped her train of thought as Setsuna's mouth came open to speak. 

"Princess Serenity has no idea what you've done. We can keep it that way, Hotaru. Just quit, now." Setsuna started a dark look upon her features. She stared down at the young princess. Her black hair was now stuck against the corners of her face. Her cold eyes glazed dully back at the Pluto royalty, questioning her. 

"What for? Why should I give up in what I believe, Setsuna?" Hotaru remarked, her tone serious and sharp. 

"Hotaru-chan. This isn't right. Senshi aren't killers! We don't kill the humans! Youmas are always reincarnated in themselves! Why are you doing this, my child!" Setsuna broke, tears almost flinging to the time gate guardians eyes. Hotaru gazed up at her, the same dull look in those penetrating purple orbs. They threatened to spew forth an angry emotion, but Hotaru simply closed her eyes as her soft, bell like voice rang out. 

"What's the point in protecting a race that is trying to destroy itself, Pluto-san? What's the point when murder after sinister murder is committed? People die and people live. Are we senshi so much above them all that we can't even help that we can't stop that? Senshi were first created to protect the people of their homes, Pluto. If we've adopted earth as our home, why can't I defend it's people!" Hotaru nearly shouted, controlling her tongue, knowing that Omi and the others were to be getting back soon. Suspicions were already high since the previous nights were her window was open on a Lynx case. She sure had on hell of a time explaining that she liked cold air. Ken had yelled at the young woman that thieves could attack her at night or something. She ended up asking Ken what he was doing up so late to notice. His facial expressions had caused a riot for Yohji and herself. 

"That is not within the point, Hotaru Tomoe." Setsuna's stern voice broke through again. Hotaru looked up at her, waiting for what she knew would one day come. "If you continue on this path…I will have to stop you…." The senshi of Pluto choked out. Hotaru broke into a grin at this statement. 

"And how do you plain to accomplish that, Setsuna-san? I am no longer your little girl, just as you are not my mother. I will not fall easily. Tell Serenity-Hime. Hell, give my powers to another! Curse them! I am tired…" Hotaru wavered for a second, gazing at the stars through the open balcony doors. "I have seen man kill man just as youmas tried so long ago. If we could kill youmas, why can we not kill man?" 

"How dare you make that comparison, Hotaru! That is like saying Serenity-hime was a murderer!" Setsuna went into an outrage, her voice slowly going higher. Hotaru noted the sounds of a "shh"-ing not to far away with her senshi hearing. 

"And how dare you show up after disappearing for so long! What about Mako-chan and Mina-chan! Raye-Chan's missing too, if you haven't noticed! I don't want to speak to someone who just disappears and reappears when they see fit! Don't tell me how to live my life, Meioh-dono! I am not following destiny anymore! As long as Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san are happy, you're happy, right?! Well I'm not! GET OUT NOW!" Hotaru shouted, letting her voice ring across the room and probably her coffee shop. Setsuna stood, mouth gapping like a fish at the younger woman. Hotaru sobbed, tears running down her cheeks as she landed on her knees in a full out session of crying. Her entire body was shaking and rattled from the beating of the heavy breaths. 

"Go away! Leave like you did before!" Hotaru cried, almost to the point of screaming it out at the older. 

*****Omi/Wiess POV*****

Within the outter areas of the street beside the flower shop Wiess resided in, the team was just finishing their hiding of equipment. Yohji was parking the car and Omi, his motorcycle when "GET OUT NOW" rang through the group's heads. They turned toward the sound and caught sight of Hotaru's balconly door open.

"I hope the little missy is okay…" Yohji muttered quietly. This came just seconds before the strangled, "Go away! Leave like you did before!" Followed. Sobs were held within that tone and Omi knew whose voice was speaking. 

Within a few seconds, Omi, Ken and Yohji were across the street to see what trouble had be fallen the spunky purple-eyed woman. It was to Yohji's delight when a beautiful tall woman with black-green hair appeared. She was stomping off the stairs. She took one look at the boys and her ruby entrusted eyes narrowed. With a snarl, she marched past them, ignoring Yohji's try at getting her attention. 

Omi's attention was elsewhere. He heard sobbing, but was unable to pinpoint its location. "Hotaru?" He began to question but later corrected with, "Miss Hotaru?" A shaky sob was heard from above as Yohji echoed him. 

"Little Missy? You alright?" Yohji's curious voice rang through the apartment/coffee house structure. Ken circled with the younger brunette around the few tables before stopping. He looked to Omi and nodded his head towards a set of stairs, then pointed upwards. Omi's mouth curved into a little o, before he was up the stairs.

*****Hotaru **********

"Get out, Meioh…I am not speaking with senshi until Mako-chan and Mina-chan are safe again…" Hotaru whispered, as Setsuna began to march slowly past her. She finished with, "I know their safe and I know Mystics hurt them…Setsuna…I can't stand by and watch this happen, I won't…" She grunted, curling up on the floor. The twinkling of her bells soon ring in her ears as Setsuna's whisper echoed through the room. 

"We will meet on the battlefield, stray child…." 

Hotaru lay there, sobbing on her floor, everything tucked away in a soft violet nightly. She'd changed, but it hadn't stopped her tears. As soon as everything was gone, she'd felt the force of the betrayal grow. She'd clutched to herself as the tears streamed from her. Her mother, one of the women she'd adored as one, hadn't been there for them. The woman all the senshi looked to for advice had not come and could have. It hurt, knowing that the timekeeper didn't come, wouldn't come and worst of all didn't want to. She had thought that the kind lady would give up everything for her other senshi, but now, it seemed as though the two Royals were all Setsuna thought of. 

"Hotaru? Miss Hotaru?" A voice rang out from downstairs. Hotaru's heart stopped as she recognized it. Omi was here. Comfort and fear ran through the raven-haired beauty. What would he think of her, lying face near the floor sobbing? "Little Missy? You alright?" Yohji's voice followed. Hotaru snickered at the irony. Great, both of the men here now. Her day was becoming better and better. Sitting up, Hotaru leaned against the wall, tears still rolling though she wore a look of ironic pain on her features. 

"Miss Hotaru!" Omi ran over to the lovely raven haired girl on the floor. She glanced up at him with pain filled eyes as he kneeled next to her. "What's going on, Miss Hotaru? Are you alright?" He questioned, his eyes full of worry. Hotaru wondered if it was true worry in those blue beautiful eyes. She blinked some tears back. When had she started thinking of Omi's eyes as beautiful? That was curious. 

"It's nothing Omi…" Omi heard the young woman before him speak, though her violet gaze told another story. She looked broken, again. It was a look he'd hated, yet at the same time, Omi had grown accustomed to it. Her hair was stuck against her face and neck. She'd looked as though she'd just run a mile. However, her pajamas told the story of her remaining home. Tear tracks were still running wildly down the girl's cheeks. 

"This is a big nothing, Little Miss." Yohji's voice stated, as he and Ken came up. He was leaning against the door, blocking the older brunette from entering while Ken stood there looking peeved off. 

"My mother came by for a visit…She wanted me to give up on the cops finding Mako-chan or Mina-chan…" Hotaru lied, knowing it was semi-true. Setsuna did want her to give up, just not on that matter. Without warning the younger hugged Omi about the waist, tears ringing. "I hate her! I hate her!" She kept muttering into his neck/shoulder area as she sobbed. Omi just stood there, mouth open in curiosity as the raven haired girl cried out. 

"Mother?" Yohji asked, curious too. That woman seemed greatly young for offspring….

TBC…

Setsuna's returned with harsh news for Hotaru. Now she must give up being Lynx or face the wrath of the senshi. In her distressed state, Hotaru clings onto her "teammate" and physiological helper, Omi. Next time of FCJ:L Lynx faces off against Pluto in the battle for Wiess and her future. The real battle between the two heats up as Lynx must prove to her foster parent that the choice she made will not affect destiny and won't hurt Serenity in the long run and also, must stop Pluto from erasing the memories of the Wiess. Find out the amazing outcome of Hotaru's battle against her family in Chapter: The Daisies we remember….


	12. The Daisies we remember

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

Decided to show that I haven't given up on this story by coming out with a second chapter!-Oh…I'm thinking on slowing down and only writing chapters by the month. My Winter Cocoa of Chocolate Violets might not come out for some time now. Sorry bout that. Sign-Bambi

Purple eyes blinked back tears as laughter filtered through the small dining area of the Wiess team's home. Hotaru bit back the giggles and fits that were fighting to fall from her lips. Her head was thrown back, Omi noted, giving them all a look at her long pale neck. Her laughter was bells of joy in his ears, even if it was holding off the sadness the girl had just moments prior been in. Omi was happy that Yohji had invited the girl for coffee to talk. Her tone was sad until Yohji's funny stories over the four guys had broke into her mindset.

"And then Omi slipped and his head went up her skirt!" Yohji called out as Omi turned bright red. Wait a darn second-his mind shouted.

"As if it were my fault! You sprayed too much water, Yohji!" Omi began to retaliate. "And what's up with telling all our customers and friends about this story!" He shouted, rising up to glare at the older, his cheeks a brighter color as Hotaru blinked curiously and wide eyed from her current state of mirth.

Hotaru bit her inner cheek before her voice seemed to come out of it's own laughter. "You mean…. It's true?" With that the formerly sad princess was in a full out laughs. She'd fallen back against the cushions of the sofa in her waves of laughter. Omi watched her, noting the lovely voice. Her black hair glimmering and her eyes closed in glee. That smile atop her face, it fit her all so well. It was just perfect…if only she was truly happy. His thoughts went back to her previous talk with the four.

Flashback

"Miss Hotaru…. What happened with that woman?" Ken pried, setting a light mug of coffee mug down before the quiet girl. Hotaru looked up, eyes catching Omi's gaze. She looked down and sighed.

"When I was around 3 or so, my mother, Kieko Tomoe died in a laboratory explosion's flames…I was the cause, she was trying to save me. 9 years later, my father passed away with terminal heart disease. Some friends of my father had adopted me. Miss Setsuna Meioh, Mrs. Michiru Tenoh and Mrs. Haruka Tenoh were those people. ((A/n: In my story Haruka and Michiru married after the battle with Chaos))." Hotaru told them in a quiet tone. Her voice was stern and truthful, even though it was a lie. The lie she spoke had been practiced and used time and again to explain her relations to the Tenoh's and Meioh-san.

"Meioh….That was that pretty woman's name, eh?" Yohji smirked. Hotaru looked at him quietly, her eyes somewhat dull. She nodded, her head lowering as she stared at the coffee.

"For the last 3 years, Setsuna-mama has been out of the country. But…. When she got back…now…she-she wants me to stop the police from their search…Stop pressuring them." Hotaru choked, a few tears straying down her cheeks.

"I had thought that she understood. She was a friend with Makoto and Minako too…. But…She didn't care. She just came here and demanded that!" Hotaru broke out, clutching her chest and upper arms as the tears swelled down her cheeks. Her gasp came when Aya put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes we must forget the people who don't understand, Hotaru-san." He murmured, his tone in it's normally cold. Hotaru blinked but then nodded, pushing her tears away and soon letting a soft smile going over her features.

End flashback

Hotaru blinked, feeling a gaze on her now grinning face. She turned to stare into Omi's blue depths. Those oceans like eyes were a torrent of mixed up emotions that she could only somewhat read. He noted her curious look and quickly his eyes turned to the ringing of the back door. There stood Manx, a folder in hand. Hotaru also caught the boys' stiffinging backs and looked up to see a smiling Manx. The grin on her face darkened. She noted how serious each of the young men seemed, from Aya's cold glare to Yohji and Ken's loss of smiles. Standing up, she bowed to the young gentles.

"I'm afraid I better go now, Omi-san…Guys… I really do have to wake up early for work." With that she started towards the door. She stopped in front of Manx and did a proper Japanese bow. "Nice to see you again, Miss Manx. Perhaps you'd come over for some coffee sometime? I'd love the chance to talk to you more." Hotaru put on a happy face as she slowly departed from sight.

Guys

Manx and the others went into the basement after Hotaru had departed from sight. Manx wore a secretive smile, like always. Her red ruby eyes were gleaming as the group turned toward their t.v. Before Manx started the video, Yohji commented.

"It's a good thing the little missy left, isn't it?" Yohji's remark made the boys flinch and they all looked at him. Omi's eyebrows were raised.

"I don't get it…We were having fun…Why would she just leave like that?" Ken started, but stopped as Aya glared at the brunette.

"Simple. With the way you all stiffened up, the girl felt she was silently being told to leave. Hopefully she just isn't too curious to ask ME why." Manx remarked, giving each a half-glare. They all knew Manx was the best at covering things up so they had no worries. Without another wasted moment, the television screen was on.

"Men of Wiess. You're new mission is to stop this man, Seno Risk." A picture of a longhaired man with black eyes appeared on the screen. "He is using his political powers to rape and murder young women in order to get their parents support. His next target is most likely this girl." A woman with dark black hair and dull violet eyes stared out at the picture. She wore no smile, but rather a look of complete agitation. Her clothing was a short sleeved plain red dress with a black belt around the waist and dark black shoes. Her hair nearly reached her butt. Yohji let out a whistle to which Ken threw a nearby pillow at him for.

"Her name is Rei Hino, the daughter of a Mr. Konryu Hino, the current Minister of Internal Affairs. However, the girl disappeared during a trip to Germany to visit a companion. Your mission consists of finding the girl and bringing this monster to justice. Hunters of the Night, destroy this evil beast!" Persia's shadowed form disappeared as the screen went blank.

"This is a list of Hino-san's friends in Japan as well as family members who might know anything about her or her whereabouts. Hino-san has been missing for almost 1 month now. If she isn't found in time, who knows what may happen." Manx stated, handing Aya the folder. Aya scanned through it quietly but stopped, his eyes going wide.

"Tomoe Hotaru is on this list." He stated harshly, glancing up to hear the others gasp. "Say what?!" They all called out.

"Hotaru-san's on the list too?" Omi questioned, looking from Manx to Aya. Manx wore a silky smirk. "At least I know what to talk to her about when we meet. I'll get your info, Aya. Leave that poor lass alone." Manx gingerly grinned, putting a hand to her hip before she started up the stairs. "Oh, by the way. Tomoe-chan's adoptive family is on that list…be careful to not raise too much suspicion now!" Manx giggled and winked at the boys before exiting.

Hotaru

Hotaru stood in the middle of the black ally, hidden within the shadows, her Lynx attire already on. "Hello Manx." She commented, sensing the woman's approach coming within 15 meters. The red head that was busy crossing the street sighed and looked up at the cloak-bearing girl. She approached until the woman was 3 feet from her, leaning against the wall.

"I didn't expect to see you in there, Little Kit. What's the matter?" Manx asked, looking at the bloody colored sunglasses with her piercing red eyes. Lynx turned away from her gaze, glancing at the ground. She huffed somewhat as Manx pulled out a cigar and lit it up.

"Personal." Hotaru/Lynx stated, before letting a soothing silence fix between the two of them. "What's up?"

"Seems that a certain Hino has gone missing. Know anything?" Manx puffed out a long trail of smoke off to the side before glancing through the corner of her eyes at Lynx. The girl's head was still down and she seemed to have found something in the street very interesting.

"I know she was kidnapped the day my apartment was ransacked by Takatori's henchmen. I know her father is Konryu Hino, a mastermind of politics who, thanks to Takatori's interventions wants nothing to do with his own family. I know her mother died when she was 5 in a Takatori caused accident and her grandfather passed away two years ago. Anything else you want to know?" Hotaru sneered. After Mako and Mina had gone missing, Hotaru did a deep research project on Takatori. He seemed to be the cause to Raye and Ayame's pain. Everything that blasted bastard did caused people pain. She figured it would be heaven coming from hell once he was gone. Crossing her arms over her chest, Hotaru/Lynx turned to glare at the woman.

"What's going on, Manx. You normally don't ask questions of this with me." Lynx bit out, her tone sharp and bittersweet. Manx's eyes closed as a sigh escaped her lips. The woman opened the eyes to gaze into the shades. Her reflection shown within those glasses, a dark ruby outline of what was truly there.

"It's come to our attention that the culprit may be a man named Seno Risk. Heard of him?" Manx commented.

Hotaru nodded, "He's becoming a known rapist in the crime organizations as well as sick murderer for hire. He'll kill any pretty face. Got a nice scar from his girl- some think it's his reason for killing." Manx nodded at the information Hotaru stated.

"Pluto approached me today." Hotaru interrupted Manx's train of thought. Manx looked at her with wide eyes. "Sailor Pluto? One of the disappeared senshi?" Manx asked. Lynx/Hotaru nodded, her hand shaken.

"Pluto doesn't like the way I've been acting. I think she might attack Wiess. I'm going to keep tabs on them. If it comes down to it…I may end up fighting as my old self." Hotaru bit her lower lip, fighting the urge to snarl.

"As Saturn…" Manx sighed when the girl nodded her head. "If you have duties to go back to, Lynx. Don't be afraid to attend to them." Hotaru shook her head at this and began to walk down the ally. The wind picked up causing the girl to shiver slightly, her cloak spinning behind her.

"I have nothing to regret, Manx. I am providing justice where the Senshi failed. I won't let them get in my way, even if Cosmos or Queen Selenity strike me down. I will continue to fight." With that the cloaked girl vanished without a trace. Manx gazed out after her figure and then at the Moon she'd walked toward. 'You've explained some of your past to me, Little Lynx…But I fear for you, senshi or not…I fear for you…' She thought quietly before she threw her smoke onto the ground, stopping on it with her heel as she left.

Later ((3 days later))

Lynx landed on the roof beside the other assassins. She was a little shocked everything had gone so smoothly. Seno Risk was a real risk taker ((a/n: ha! Couldn't resist the pun in that!)). The man had been without any security it seemed, however, there was no Rei. The girl was still missing. Hotaru tried to keep the waves of sadness off of herself as she concentrated on running with the guys. Suddenly her senses went on full alert as a powerful aura of mist surrounded the area. Lynx looked at Omi and his companions as they tried to figure out what was going on. A lone figure slowly walked through the smoke, long and tall. A woman's frame that was bust and full of lean muscle appeared through the mist as the person got closer. At the sight of the smoke and then the figure, Hotaru knew who had come.

"Wiess, I suggest you leave." Lynx muttered, pulling out her extending pole. It extended, cutting off Bombay's question as to why and he let out a gasp. She began to walk forward.

"Didn't you fools hear me?" Lynx sneered, glaring back at the boys through the corner of her eyes. "Get out of here." The men, however, ignored her command and simply removed their weapons.

"Trying to save them won't change anything. " The cold voice of Pluto drifted throughout the area. Hotaru turned her head sharply to gaze, as the figure of the Senshi became fully visible. Yohji let out a soft whistle but Hotaru ignored it as the former ally stood there with her pole.

Yohji's eyes turned to big hearts as the delicious senshi was revealed. The woman before Wiess had long green hair and dark ruby eyes. She wore a sultry version of what could be called a sailor school uniform with dark purple skirt and ruby ribbons. Her long beautiful tan legs were covered up to the knees by similar colored boots.

"I won't warn you again…. Lynx…. Stand down…." The woman's stern voice was cold and icy. It was almost as if age over age was filled within that voice. Her eyes were trained on the new helper to the Wiess team.

"Do not make me fight you Pluto. I will not allow you to harm Wiess or myself." The group gasped as the words left Lynx's mouth. Pluto, the title ringed over their ears. When all had been children or teens they'd heard the names of the senshi warriors over and over again. It'd been a good deal of time, but the world heroes were still about. Aya's eyes darkened as his mind filled with questions. How exactly did Sailor Pluto and Lynx know each other.

"Pluto…." Setsuna began, closing her eyes and focusing her power. Lynx froze for a second before she snarled and spat. Running forward the girl brought the staff down hard toward the taller. The older dodged by jumping back.

"It's no use, child. If you refuse, then I have no other choice…" Setsuna remarked, looking at the bloody glasses the lass now wore. They stared at her, compelling her even though the violet eyes couldn't be seen. Hotaru snarled, leaping out of the way of the Time Staff by rolling. Their staves clanged against each other as Wiess stood by in helpless wonder.

"I am no longer a child, Pluto-san…and you do not make choices for me anymore!" With that, Hotaru launched into a breathless amount of slashes that ended up with the cloaked girl and Pluto in a standstill. Wiess noted that Lynx and Pluto were seeming to become electrified. Their energy began to radiate and Pluto prepared her attack again.

"Pluto deadly scream!" Pluto shouted, sending the attack at the great senshi of destruction. Hotaru took it in the back and flew to the ground, landing and skidding along it hard. "Lynx-san!" Omi called out, his tone fearful. Pluto glanced at him from the corner of her eye as Hotaru got up.

"Why? Why won't you stop?" Pluto questioned. "Because…" Hotaru sneered, knowing her riddles and vague speech would often give Pluto headaches.

"Tell me…" Pluto demanded as Lynx whipped some blood from her chin. Lynx rose, lying on her staff slightly.

"I won't let you kill Wiess or any of its members, Pluto. You can't and you won't." Hotaru hissed, standing up, glaring through the cracked shades. Omi's eyes went large. "Sailor Pluto came to kill us? Awe man…why do all the good lookers want us dead?" Yohji complained. Aya's eyes darkened again. How the hell did she know this, how did Lynx get her information on the senshi.

"You will have to kill me first, Pluto…." Lynx remarked.

"So be it…Princess Saturn…"

TBC….

Wow! Another Chapters done! I did it! Hehehehe…. Okay so the battle between Hotaru and Setsuna is a little weird and unfinished but I have so many ideas for this story I don't know where to go with it! Review with some ideas! In any case, Hope you liked the chapter!

Next time on FCJ: L ;

Hotaru and Sailor Pluto fight it out. Can destruction overcome it's greatest opponent? What happens when Hotaru is stuck in a vision of the future or past? Will Sailor Saturn be shown or will Hotaru really abandon the Wiess? And what's this about Pluto having a secret lover? Who is Swartz and what is their connection to the kidnappings? All will be revealed in, **When the wind blows petals away….**


	13. When the wind blows petals away

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

Normall discloser is present, I do not own WK or SM but Ayame is mine! No touchie! Oh yeah, hope you like next chap! Peace

Omi's breath halted in a moment and he could hear the others with the exception of Aya gasp tightly at the words. They kept a dark ring going about in his ears.

Princess! She was Princess Saturn! Sailor Saturn of all people was killing humans! This went far beyond anything the group had ever thought possible. What had driven a hero of the world to become a murderer like him? Pure hands were stained with blood. Was this what his sister had felt when Ayuka died? His heart was chocked up with pain and pity. He watched as the female warrior who'd recently become their spy leapt from the crushing blow backwards two times.

"Holy cow..." Yohji muttered as Ken cursed lightly. Aya's violet orbs darkened a shade as his glare penetrated the battle. The fog moved about in a circular form as Pluto launched an all out assault.

"Pluto Illusion Keeper!" Hotaru froze as she heard the voice ring out. It was Setsuna's and a man's mixed together! Suddenly the images came flying into her mind. Sailor Saturn/Lynx became lost in the chaos and the girl stood solid and frozen in front of a glowing staff where Pluto's mind attack had begun. The staff glowed brightly in pulsating movements as the Saturn Princess heard the Pluto Warrior chant a vicious spell.

(((Hotaru's mind)))

A small childish version of Saturn ran through the palace. "Bombay! Bombay! Where'd you go, Kitty?" The tiny child cried, tears streaming from her eyes. "Princess Saturn?" Came a voice. The wide eyes of the pale, black-haired princess turned to see a pretty blue-haired girl servant and her red-haired brother. Hotaru heard herself say a pair of names but couldn't remember them neither could she place the images of the duo.

"Your highness, what seems to be the problem?" The girl asked cheerfully. The girl had braided long blue-tinted hair that went to her shoulders in dark caresses. It was almost black it was so midnight colored. Her eyes were a deep passionate blue that radiated with gentle possibilities. The boy standing next to the girls seemed to be in a guarding mode. His right hand carefully placed on a kanta at his hip. He had sharp red hair in a long braid behind his back ((A/N; I know Aya doesn't have it in the WK series but in Eternal saga, he does! It looks neat! I like it long! )) His violet eyes were more accustom and like that of Saturn's normal people as was his pale skin.

"I can't find Bombay." Hotaru sniffled lightly, the childish girl rubbing her eyes. "Don't worry Princess. I will help you find her!" Came another cry from behind Hotaru, in the lights brightness of the doorway stood three boyish figures. Hotaru blinked as she heard screams and the earth ((ground)) beneath the group began to shake))

(((Outside mind))

Omi cried out as Pluto suddenly left Lynx frozen there staring and unmoving and made move to attack the four Weiss members. Aya had caught the youngest about the upper shirt and moved him quickly out of the way, pulling him backwards as Yohji and Ken jumped upwards.

"Lynx!" He struggle to rush forward as a scream erupted from the girl.

"Quit trying Bombay; Omi Tsukiono!" Pluto's snarl charted out as she charged quickly at the pair, staff now lifted and glowing brightly.

"How the hell do you know who we are?" Yohji gritted out, removing his wire. "It doesn't matter. Those who help to taint Senshi must die, Yohji Kudo!" With that the green haired woman moved to him, a beam of red-black light headed his way. "Yohji!" Ken yelled as the male was sent hurtling into the brick wall. Pluto snickered lightly before she pointed a hand at Lynx, sending that girl flinging off of the buildings edge with a wave of energy. "Die Saturn!"

"NO! LYNX!" Omi shouted, running towards the barreling to death girl.

((Hotaru's Mind Again)))

Admits the blood and chaos a 7 year old Hotaru stood. Her face and hands and entire self were clothed in blood and the rusty scent mixed with it. Her violet eyes, once alight were filled with nothing but death. They'd died. All the children about her, the immortal guardians of Death were gone! They were the angels of death, those children! Her minions!  
  
"Why! Why do you always leave me alone?" Hotaru shouted to the sky, begging for an answer, any solution to the problem.

"Why must I live and others die!" the teenage princess of Saturn crashed her knees into the sharp staining of the soiled earth of Saturn. The once glorious and orange-clouded sky was dark with rain. Instantly she was before a grave. Not a single grave but a mass one. There before her Saturn's people lay in burial of the gods. Tears of blood streamed down from her eyes.

"No...onegai....not again...." Saturn mumbled.

((Outside))

Omi's arms rung about her as his eyes darted this way and that. His body caught to the cloaked girl's, hugging her tight and trying with all his might to find a way to save the other Wiess member. That's when his eyes caught hold of the flag pole closing fast. Grasping her with one arm, his hand reached forward, catching hold of the pole. He flinched as the wrist of his right arm took in the weight of both their bodies with the pole. There he and Lynx hung, 4 stories above the ground with the battle of a Senshi and Wiess members 2 floors above.

"No....onegai....not again...." Came the mumble from the female trapped within Omi's arms. He blinked, looking down upon the black cloaked girl with wide blue-violet eyes. The pole groaned against the pain of their weight and Omi's eyes darted between the female and the metal flag holder keeping them from death. "Onegai..." her voice sounded so distant and hurt.

"Saturn! Lynx! Princess of Saturn! Please wake up!" Omi struggled, trying to find a ledge which to place the petite warrior. He froze as his face came close to her glassed eyes. They were covered and her eyes, he could tell were wide and unblinking. The blood colored shades did nothing to hide the frame of her face. "Saturn..." he mumbled gently, leaning forward to press his forehead against hers. "Please wake up."

(((Hotaru's mind))

"Saturn..." A voice resounded in the shivering girl's ear. All before the princess was death. Nothing would stop, nothing could stop it. "Please....up..." She heard that voice, knew it too. The princess bit her lower lip, fear covering her blood-drenched face. "Who? Who's calling me?" She muttered.

"Hotaru....Hotaru-chan..." An image, masculine yet softer than a man's came to mind. It wasn't really a man's full frame, more like a boy's. It was shadowed, dark and light at once. The figure was small, but greatly taller than Hotaru. Her tears disappeared and she could see one of the boys from before, from Saturn. His arms were stretch wide and welcoming. "Hotaru...." He whispered, soothing and compassionate and everything the girl needed.

"...." Hotaru mouthed a name, but couldn't say it, it wouldn't reach her ears. Then there was nothing but warmth and the screams of the dead died away.

((Outside))  
  
Lynx flinched, body compacting in a sudden thrust into life as she gasped in great amounts of air. She panted for a moment, her cloak swinging forward to hide her frame admits the tight hold someone had over it. Blinking, the girl looked straight into Omi's piercing gaze of curiosity and loyalty. A bright flush filled her face as the boy spoke out.

"Are you alright, Lynx?" He questioned, suddenly feeling a little bashful as well. Lynx's body was pressed next to his, swinging casually on his solid firm grip. Sometimes her legs would lightly hit his own. Just as she was nodding, a cry from above brought the pair back into reality. Their head's shot up to see the frame of Ken fall from the roof to a patio just above them. "Ken!" Omi shouted, not noticing Lynx flinch.

Hotaru bit her lower lip as she removed her remote and the glider wings shot from her back-pack beneath her cloak. It was a small engine styled glider that had quick easily used fuel to project it. Suddenly, Omi and Hotaru took off into the air, landing uneasily on the roof top. The machine closing with a snap. Growling, Hotaru ran toward Pluto and tackled the taller with all her strength.

Violet energy in the form of a force-field shook the rooftop and brought the beaten warriors from their lowered gazes. Holding tight to Sailor Pluto's staff, a torn caped figure of Lynx was fighting for their lives. Omi had just helped Ken up when Yohji bit out with his remarks.

"Why are they fighting over me?" The blonde male snapped and was lightly hit over the head by Aya who removed then had to kneel on the ground.

Pluto glared down at the huge frames of blood red glasses. "How dare you." Snarled out Hotaru as she stared back at her motherly figure, "How dare you show me that!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Saturn was my kingdom, my home! How dare you treat it as a weapon!" The girl screamed, pushing with all her force.

Omi's eyes widened as the blood-glasses glowed and Lynx took on a new form. It took a second for the group to realize that she'd transformed, purple energy swirling. Sailor Saturn stood in Lynx's place, but the blood red frames remained. "I will never forgive you! Never!" The energy of the girl sent the woman flying back. Yohji whistled as Sailor Pluto hit the wall with enough force to create a crater.

Ken flinched as he leaned heavily on Omi's shoulders to stand. Aya growled low as a silver bladed, long purple glaive appeared in Lynx/Saturn's hands. "Pluto! You assault me! Hurt me and my allies! Now you dare use my people!" Tears were streaming down the girl's eyes, barely visible through her shades as they leaked from under them. Just as Saturn was about to strike down, killing the woman a flash streaked by, scooping up the woman. Saturn growled, turning towards the moon where kept within the arms of a male's form was Setsuna Meioh transformed into her traitorous mother, Sailor Pluto.

The wind blew and flower petals seemed to take to the sky from a wilting Sakura tree in the distance. They ran across the roofs and about the warriors of both sides. The male had long red hair and a maniac grin plastered on his face. Sailor Saturn could hardly believe her eyes as the man's gaze turned from soft to agitated as they shifted from the beaten Pluto toward her.

"We shall meet again, little Titan..." Hotaru froze at the nickname, knowing that not many knew it. Grunting, she kneeled as the man disappeared in a fierce blow of wind and petals. Omi set Ken down and approached the goddess turned mortal. She growled, her cloak running over her features in an instant of de-transformation.

Lynx growled, wishing things had been different, could be separate from this path. Softly muttering to herself about being foolish, Hotaru removed the tears on her cheeks and fled the scene, leaving Wiess's members to tend to their injuries and her to her own. Omi's hand reached out after her but he stopped, knowing it was useless. "Saturn..." He mumbled, remembering how weak she'd looked in that second.

How could it be that the girl with such a hate for life could have looked so much like his firefly back at the flower shop after being hurt by life and living through it? How could Lynx and Hotaru be so different and yet, the same? His eyes widened. Since when did Omi of Wiess consider Hotaru and Lynx to be the same. They were two separate girls, of this he was sure. Hotaru was weak and gentle and light, sweet and soft all in one. Lynx was hard and cruel, a killer and hero. There could be no way, could there? He shook his head and looked to the stars.

The flowers and leaves that had landed on the roof began to shift. "When the wind blows petals away, I shall see you another day...." Omi recited from an old American poetry book his class had read. The wind blew the petals into the night's sky, leaving nothing but blood on the roof top, icky and staining and lost...

TBC....

Well, there you have it. This has got to be my longest chapter yet. Sorry if the others didn't seem to play a big part in this chapter, but I really wanted to give light to Hotaru and Omi's relationship. ((plus, whenever I listen to jazz and type, it comes out all romantic)) Sorry that it took so long to come out, but I've been in college and getting free time is hard enough! Thanks to my loyal readers who I emailed for help on something! You all can probably tell who it is that Setsuna's with as of now! Good for you.

Next time on FCJ:L; Hotaru's defeated Setsuna in battle of both mind and body but the warriors are terribly exhausted and worn. She needs a break, as do the guys. Too bad Manx gets involved wherever the guys are concerned. The problem of keeping her identity secret is getting harder as Hotaru must conflict with growing emotions and mass murder-genocides against pure Japanese. Is she the next target? And what's up with these strange four ladies?


End file.
